We re on the Right Track
by aggie23
Summary: So this is a sequel to "Looking for Paradise". Basically about possible obstacles between Emma and Will. There will be smut involved so, you ve been awared ;P Hope you enjoy the Wemma dose! xx
1. Stress

**Hey guys! Just wanted to say THANKS FOR READING my last fanfic! So, this is something i´ve been thinking about since I finished "Looking for Paradise". I´d have loved to publish it before but I could only find the time to sit and write this morning. So, basically it´s about several Wemma situations after they decide to start a relationship. This first chapter happens a week later they spent the first night together.**

**The upcoming chapters will be updated soon (as I find the time to write them… I have lots of ideas!). They will be published in chronologic order, but the time line is gonna be a little blurry, so I apologize in advanced for the future inconsistencies.**

**I wanna thank Nicole (ma1teo) and Ruby (glorifiedgleek) for reading it and helping me correct all the mistakes! **

**Xoxo**

**Aguita **

I

There were only two more weeks left until classes were finally over. Most of the kids were not present at school anymore so the halls and classrooms were practically deserted. Teachers were still going to school as they always had and were working late as the students records had to be completed. Willwas not the exception. He always left that boring and long work until last minute, hoping Figgins would forget to ask him to deliver the papers to  
>the guidance counselor.<p>

Emmawas actually very busy, because just like Willall the school staff procrastinated and refused to submit their papers on time. The truth was she forgot about her boyfriend irresponsibility as she was distracted by the reading, collecting, organizing and filling out the students' records. Her desk was stacked with 2 huge piles of folders: done and to read. The  
>"done" pile was very minimal compared to the other pile and that freaked her<br>out.

She sighed when she realized all the work that needed to be done before classes was finally completed. For the rest of the week her routine hadn't changed at all. Every morning some teacher came with a new pile of folders, she smiled gently not really saying what she was thinking ("Why didn´t you do your paperwork before instead of driving me insane now?"). She had skipped lunch, got a quick visit from Willwho asking her why she hadn't join him during the recess or telling her something that worried him, and then she kept on working. The truth was she was pushing herself more than she should of and she just wasn't very good at handling pressure.  
>Little by little her OCD tendencies started to appear in small details of her routine: lining her pencils with the books, wasting more Kleenex's to clean any surface, rubbing her hands with alcohol more times a day.<br>On Thursday, Will knocked at her door again, this time earlier than usual,  
>"Hey, gorgeous" he said to her with a smirk as he came in. He was carrying at least 15 folders. <em>This is great, just great, <em>Emma thought.  
>"Hi, Will" her voice sounded tired, "Are these…?" she intended to ask.<br>"Yeah… sorry it took longer than it should have," he said placing the folders on her desk and taking a seat.  
>"It´s okay," she lied as she stood up and rearranged her desk meticulously. Maybe too meticulously.<br>"Em…?" Will asked her cautiously, "You okay?"  
>"Aha…," as she said that she hadn't stopped shifting things around. She was clearly hiding something but he had no intention of pushing her. Now was not the time or the moment to discuss this.<p>

"Let´s do something," he said to her causing her to lift her head to look at him. He continued, "Why don´t you come over tonight? I´ll cook and you can relax just for today. And tomorrow you start fresh. You know there´re no classes tomorrow, right? The school is being intensely cleaned."  
>"Uhm, I don´t know, Will" she said to him looking at the piles of folders on her desk; as every minute passed it became larger. She then continued, "If I go I <em>know<em> I´ll end up sleeping there and all my stuff is at home… "  
>"Fair enough" he cut her off as he lifted her hand, "then I´ll go to your condo and cook for you."<br>She remained in silence, as she wasn´t really sure if it was a good idea. There were a lot of things to be done, plus if he came over then she had to clean her apartment, plus she had therapy sessions with Dr. Begler after school.  
>"Em…?" he smiled at her but she could see concern in his eyes. Will stood up and walked to her until he was facing her, "I´ve missed you these last few days, let me… let me see you tonight, please? We´ll just relax a little…"<br>"Ok…" she said with a sigh; not that she didn´t want to see him, but his visit was something more to "worry" about. "Do you wanna come at 6?"  
>"I´ll see you then…. And don´t worry about buying anything. I'll bring everything I need," he said while placing a soft kiss on her lips and leaving her office.<p>

-xx-

Dr. Begler was pleased to know Emma finally took a chance with Will and dared to push her boundaries. She knew sex was complicated for her, but apparently Emma was ready to start a relationship with him. But this session she could see how nervous Emma was; her voice was about to crack and her hands moved nervously.  
>"Tell me what´s worrying you" Dr. Begler asked her softly, "is something related with the fact you and Will had sex?"<br>"Oh no…!" she shook her head "That… that was wonderful" she confessed slightly blushing, "he was… perfect, so gentle... now I see he´s the only man I could have been with… It´s just, it´s been a terrible week. I have so much to do until classes are over and every colleague insists to bring me what I need in the last minute… including Will"  
>"Aha…"<br>"And I know he didn´t mean to do that, but it just bothers me… Why couldn´t he write his papers before? It´s… disappointing. Plus he wants to see me tonight… I mean he told me he wants to see me, to cook for me to make me feel good… And I want to, too, but you see, I- uhm…" Emma started rambling as she rubbed her hands together.  
>"Ok, Emma calm down"<br>"And my OCD" she said almost in a whimper, "I just can´t control it anymore… even Will noticed it"  
>"Emma, have you told him how you feel?"<br>"No" she confessed looking down "You need to start telling him how you feel… He´s your boyfriend after all, right?" Emma nodded, "You need to tell each other what´s going on in your  
>heads in order to make the relationship work. When you start getting things off your chest you´ll be able to control your OCD." Dr. Begler sentenced firmly, "He´s not going to leave you just because you tell him you´re mad at him." It seemed that Dr. Begler had read her mind, "and the same goes to him…".<p>

-xx-

Will got to Emma´s condo on time. He was carrying two bags with veggies, fruits, wine and candies.  
>"Hi, Em" he said as he came in and kissed her cheek, "how are you?"<br>"I was working…" she replied with monotony, "You?"  
>"Excited" he told her from the kitchen while he started preparing everything, "I found this great recipe on the internet"<br>"Good…" She closed her eyes, trying to control her breathing. _What the hell is going on with you, Emma?_, "Will, do you mind if I continue with what I was doing? I really…"  
>"Em… " He seemed a little disappointed, "Ok" he sighed, "but you´ll relax later, promise?" She nodded in respond and disappeared behind the office´s door.<p>

Almost an hour later and 6 records finished, Willentered the room with two glasses of wine. "Hey" he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck smoothly, smelling her scent, "Dinner is almost done, why don´t we go to the living?"  
>"In a minute," her voice seemed empty and inexpressive. Her hands never touched him as she continued typing.<br>"Em…?" he looked for her eyes, but she avoided him, "OK, what´s wrong?"  
>"I just wanna finish this," she replied softly looking at him, but the truth was that wasn´t it at all. "I´ll be there in a min, ok?"<br>He left the room with a sigh, knowing she wasn´t being honest. He knew that look she gave him, there was something more. It was incredible. They were doing so great and suddenly everything was sticky; she didn´t talk, she was being avoidant, and clearly there was something bothering her but she didn´t have the… courage? to say it. He exhaled all the air inside him to release the tension. _Calm down, don´t get frustrated he kept saying to himself._

Emmacame back a few minutes later to find the table set and dinner waiting for in the kitchen cleaning some dishes. He heardEmmaserving dinner so he stopped what he was doing to meet her.

"Are you done?" he questioned as he sat and started eating.

"Not quite" she eat as well, "wow, this is very good, Will"

"Glad you like it" he smiled at her and even when she smiled him back, he could see the tiredness in her eyes.

Dinner was more silent than usual. They picked up the dishes and cleaned everything. Frustration was growing insideWill, as he was doing his best to makeEmmafeel better, but it wasn´t working. She was sitting in the couch with her notebook on her lap.

"I thought you said you´d relax" he told her walking into the living with two cups of tea. He placed them on the coffee table and kissed her on the lips.

"I´m relaxed" she lied, her hands were a little shaky.

"What´s going on?" he asked her not moving an inch off her, "and don´t say nothing", Em. We both know that´s a lie" he wasn´t smiling anymore.

"I´m just tired" she looked down

"Then let´s go to sleep" he told her almost in a whisper

"No, I can´t…! I have to finish this… and I´m not gonna be able to do it if I relax and if everyday someone comes to my office with more folders…" she was about to burst into tears.  
>Will caught the underlying message away. He knew he had taken too long with his papers and he apologized toEmma; but he didn´t know she was actually mad at him.<p>

"Why didn´t you tell me?" he wanted to know locking his eyes with hers. She didn´t answer, "I can´t fix things if I don´t know why are you upset, if you keep pushing me away."  
>"I´m not pushing you away," she sniffed.<p>

"Really?" he asked her sarcastically, "I think you´re doing it now" she closed her notebook and stood up moving away fromWill. "Why didn't you say anything?" he asked her taking her wrist, Just say, "WillI´mmad at you so we can talk about it."

Emmalooked at him, eyes covered in tears, "I´m not mad at you, I´m mad at myself." Will looked at her not believing his ears. She continued, "I´m mad at myself because I can´t believe I´m putting you through this just because I´m not able to say what bothers me. Because I swallow every single feeling I have and because I´m going insane just because of some stupid records. And I didn´t have the guts to tell you that you should have brought me your stuff before" she breathed, "but that was just what made me explode … It´s stupid. I´m stupid."  
>Will brought her closer to embrace her little frame, "You´re not stupid" he reassured her massaging her back, "I´m just a jerk… I-I should have seen you were not doing ok. And I should have been more responsible. You´re right to be upset with me… Just, please you have to tell me when you feel like this, ok?"<p>

She nodded, letting him hold her body. It felt so warm, so calm. She sighed, relaxing under his arms. "Don´t leave tonight," she asked him in a murmur.

"I wasn't gonna to" Will teased her, squeezing her body. He sat on the couch bringing her with him and he kissed her lips as tenderly as before. His lips dance among hers, "you need to get things off your chest, Em" he muttered between kisses.

"I know…" she whispered kissing him back

"I´m waiting" he teased her again pushing her nose with his. She bit her lip,

"C´mon, you know you want to," he chuckled.

"Will you´re so irresponsible… " she said closing her eyes, "how didn´t you notice I was going insane…? I felt you didn´t think about me…" a single tear felt down her cheek, "and I know I´m over react…"

He crushed his lips against her mouth, "I´m always thinking about you. And I know I was being irresponsible… just didn´t think all the school staff were too" he let out a small laugh, "Could you forgive me?"

She nodded, "I´m sorry too… I promise I´ll tell you every time something bothers me, ok?"

"Deal" he kissed her again.

"Now I´m gonna continue" she said intending to get up, but Will stopped her and brought her sited on the cough again-

"What on earth do you think you´re doing?"Emmastarted to stammer, "I don´t think you got what I told you…"

"Will I have to…"

"The only thing you need now is to relax, go to bed, get some rest and start fresh in the morning" he cut her, lifting her and taking her to the bedroom.

"Will put me down!" she giggled shaking her legs so he would put her down. But he didn´t go to the bedroom. Instead he headed to the bathroom and satEmmaon the toilet as he prepared the bathtub, "I´m not taking a bath now… I already did," she looked at him smiling cautiously.

"You´re not taking a bath, I´m giving you one" he told her with a grin.

Emma´s eyes opened wide as her cheeks tinged red.

"You… uhm- I-uhm.," she stutter nervously.

"Come" he told her bringing her on her feet. "Let´s get you undressed" he took his shirt off and started unbuttoning Emma´s blouse, "Em, I´m not trying to have sex with you," he let her know noticing her stiffness.

"Oh..?" she was surprised

"No" he laughed, "I´m trying to get a relaxing bath with my girlfriend", he took her blouse off, revealing her white bra.

"Ok" she said noticing her own shyness. Willundressed himself and got into the bathtub. She just stared at him She really was awe by his body; perfect arms, pecs and abs. It was like he had been sculpted based on a Greek god description. And she…well, she was skinny, no boobs, only hips.  
>She took her skirt off, facing him only in her underwear. She rubbed her hands with apprehension: it was ridiculous, why did she felt so exposed? It´s not the first time he sees her naked. Thought it was a whole different situation.<p>

"Em…?"Willtook her out of her thoughts, "you ok?"

"Yeah… it´s, I don´t think you´ve seen me naked like… this… before" she rubbed her cheek unaware where to put her hands. For her surprise, Willstood up, revealing his naked body to her. His entire body. Emmalet out a silent gasp and locked her eyes with his.  
>"There…" he told her taking her hands between his, "now you´re in advantage. I´m naked, you´re not" he smiled, "you don´t have to be embarrassed, you know that right? I love you, all of you"<p>

"I love you too" she replied unclipping her bra and letting it land on the floor. And then her panties went join it. She gave him a shy smile as she got in the bathtub with him. He rested his back on the tub and broughtEmmato rest her back on his chest, between his legs. She sighed when the hot water covered her body. The smell of the bubbles was extremely pleasant, not to mention Will´s body embracing her.

"Do you want to me to tie your hair up so it doesn´t get wet?" he asked her softly caressing her neck as he pulled her hair up. She nodded so he held it in a chignon. "There" he placed little kisses on her bare neck asEmmatotally relaxed her body against his chest, letting all her weight rest on him. She sighed again, closing her eyes.

"Thanks" she told him looking, "I really needed this"

"No problem" he kissed her neck again. Next he took a sponge and covered it with liquid soap until it was the white and scented lather was all over it, "Here you go" he said rubbing her neck softly, letting the bubbles cover her skin.

Emma let out a low moan, and bent her neck so he could spread the soap over the rest of her skin. She leaned forward exposing her freckled back and felt Will´s hand tracing circles between her blades and along her spine. She pressed herself against Willagain as he kept on rubbing the sponge along her arms until he reached her collar bone. Emmalooked at him over her shoulder, knowing what he was thinking. His hand was still resting on her chest, not knowing if he should move it. He didn´t want to take advantage because he knew she was really stressed. The truth was Emma was giving him that look and it was becoming pretty hard for him to keep it cool. She pressed herself against him again, gluing her back to his chest, and bite her lower lip sheepishly.

Will chuckled and brushed his lips against hers as he rubbed the sponge through her breasts. Little by little the kiss became more heated and moist and Willbrushed his tongue against her upper lip, demanding for entrance which she immediately conceded. Emmacupped his face with one of her hands as Willkept making bubbles and moving his hand south. When he reached her lower abdomen, Emmastopped him and took the sponge off, placing it on the border of the bathtub and positioning his hand back on her belly. Willsmiled against her lips as his hand started to trace patterns on her skin. Her breathing had become unsteady just by feeling his hand move and his growing erection pressed against her bottom. When his fingers made contact with her most intimate part, she moaned his name bucking her hips against his hand. He slowly slid a finger in her and stroked her deepening the kiss. She moved her hips following his rhythm and when he introduced a second finger in her, she moaned again.

"Will…" she murmured with heavy voice, "I need you."

With no hesitation he stood up bringing Emmawith him. He lifted her and walked to the bedroom placing her wet body on the bed. "Wait, I need to…" he took a condom from his trousers pocket and rolled it along his length. He pressed his body against her as she wrapped her arms on his neck, bringing him closer. Before he could even notice, Emmahad swathed her legs around his waist, urging him to keep going. And he did; he entered her slowly at the beginning but she was greedy, she needed more. Will noticed this by the way she pressed him firmly against her core and he moved on top of her, increasing the friction as much as he could.  
>"Oh, god, Em…" he groaned burying his face on her neck. Her sudden appetite was bringing him very close to the edge. She smiled, biting her lower lip to suppress a loud moan from coming out. They reached a steady rhythm right away and in a second his groans were filling her kissed her neck as harder than ever, sucking her skin with passion while Emma´s fingers came across his curls, bringing him closer if possible.<p>

"Will…" she moaned announcing she couldn´t take it anymore. The increasing friction and his heavy breath was enough to make her reach a great pick of heat. He wasn´t going to last longer either so he pushed himself deeper causing her to whine in pleasure. She arched her back allowing him better access before she reach her orgasm and after his lasts pushes Emma´s walls started collapsing around him and with one last thrust he released inside her. He buried his face in her neck again, as he tried to recover the held her tightly, now her body relaxed.

He pulled away after a few moments and rested his back on the headboard, bringing her to lean on top of him. With uneven breathing she started giggling.

"What?" he asked her smiling

"I thought you weren´t trying to have sex with me" she teased him tightening her grip.  
>"I wasn´t!" he defended himself, "you provoked me…"<p>

"Don´t blame me" she giggled. They remained in silence for a seconds, "still, I feel pretty relaxed now, so I guess I can´t actually complain"

"Maybe you just needed to take all that tension away" he teased her back.  
>"Maybe"Emma replied with a grin before closing her eyes and letting herself be taken by dreams.<p> 


	2. Toothbrush

**Hey guys! So, this is chapter two, pure fluff ;) but I wanna thank my little Ruby for helping me with correcting the mistakes! **

**And for the rest of the girls who wrote to me… I hope I can count on you for next chapter! You´re so sweet for helping me girls! 3**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter! =) Reviews, critics and comments are gladly accepted! **

**xx**

**Agui**

II

Will had no solid plans for the summer this year. He usually got a call from his father before June but not this time. Maybe he had decided to spend some time with his mom. He was pleased though because he was looking forward to spending time with Emma. He wanted to do something special with her. Maybe go out of town for a week or something.

She had been dealing with her OCD extremely well. Every time she pushed her boundaries his chest swelled with pride. And knowing his presence had helped her manage. That fact had made him the happiest man on earth. He thought on planning a secret trip, but perhaps that was pushing her too much too suddenly. So he rejected that idea right away, shaking his head.

He was lying on a folding chair on his balcony. Emma was at her condo, maybe doing some cleaning (she had told him about her summer cleaning). They had no plans for that day, so he just dedicated the day to thinking about her. The truth was her single presence made him feel something he never felt before with any other woman. That's why he missed her so much when she was not around. Especially when he had nothing to do, his mind just flew to her. To the memory of her touch, of her scent. Just feeling her warmth next to him was enough to relieve any concerns he could have.

He knew those feelings were probably over the top, but he couldn't stop his heart from beating faster every time her memory appeared in his mind. Yes, he also knew it was a lot to feel in the short amount of time they had been dating but he also loved her since that first kiss in the school hallway. Probably from before that… Yes, almost certainly since he was married to Terri.

-xx-

"Hey," Emma's voice woke him up.

Will blinked several times before understanding what was going on. "Em," he asked with a surly voice. "What are you doing here?" He scrubbed his eyes to find a beautiful red head looking at him with a smile.

"I called your cellphone before coming… and you didn't answer. And you didn't answer the door either… I knocked like 6 times," she giggled. "You were asleep or dead… I went for asleep and I came in. You didn't lock your door."That last part was sort of a reprimand.

"I must've forgotten," he replied with a chuckle. "Hi." He looked at her sending her a sleepy smile.

"Hi," she leaned down to place a soft kiss to his lips. "Did you rest," she giggled and teased him. "Not that you were that busy."

"Hey!" He exclaim pretending to be hurt. "I did. A lot… it was nice sleeping here. How was your summer cleaning?"

"Exhausting, but satisfactory," she made a triumphant grin. "I know it's silly," she added after some moments, and sat on his lap.

"What," he caught her staring at his big brown eyes. "Are you serious?"

"I guess what I just said was silly too," she looked down, embarrassed.

"Emma Pillsbury you have no idea how silly you sound right now," he told her, squeezing her waist gently. "Hey, look at me…" She raised her head to meet his gorgeous and deep hazel eyes. "It's not silly," He reassured. "I don't know if you realize how much progress you've made in such short time. Do you know how proud of you I am?" Her lips curved in a smile, "I am… and so what? You need to clean your house," he said not giving it much importance. "I need to have a beer when I come from work."

Emma laughed, and hugged him tightly. "Oh, I'm the luckiest woman alive!" He planted a noisy kiss on his cheek. "Why are you so good to me?" She locked her eyes with his, batting her eyelashes.

"What can I say," he joked. "I'm just Mr. Goodie." He looked at his nails and polished them on his shirt, causing her to laugh loudly.

"You're such a tease," she said shaking her head as she giggled. "So, do you wanna have dinner?" He stretched his body letting out a loud growl. Emma laughed again and mocked him. "Wow, that was so refined."

"Come here," Will embraced her petite frame and held her tightly as he buried his face into her neck. He inhaled her sweet scent discovering a peculiar jasmine perfume mixing with her natural strawberries fragrance.

"Is something wrong," Emma asked him, running her fingers through his curls.

"Everything is perfect," he muttered against her skin. "You're too adorable to resist. That's all," he sighed, relaxing.

Emma loved when he was in a cuddly mood and behaved like a child. She let the air come out of her lungs and let him wrap his hands around her closely. He moaned, enjoying her warmth next to him, and leaned back bringing her with him.

"So, no dinner," she asked him smiling. His face still hidden in her collarbone.

"Yes, yes… I'm hungry," he replied, kissing her neckline. "In a min… just, stay with me for a while." His voice came out almost in a buzz.

"Ok," she replied letting him submerge into her. It was a perfect night to spend outside, looking at the stars and adoring each other's presence. There was music in the air. She couldn't tell where it was coming from but she knew the song, so almost automatically she started humming quietly as she lovingly kept on brushing his hair.  
>Will looked up to find her loving eyes gazing at him. He stroked her cheek smoothly and leaned forward remaining an inch from her and sang against her lips.<p>

_It had to be you  
>It had to be you<br>I wonder around and finally found  
>That somebody who<br>Could make me be true_

He stood up almost abruptly and held Emma tightly by her waist, locking eyes with her. She giggled cupping one if his cheeks with one hand and resting the other on his chest. Tangling her fingers with his. They moved with the flow as he kept on singing, not taking his eyes off her.

_Could make me be blue  
>Or even be glad to be sad<br>Thinking of you_

_Some others I've seen  
>Might never been mean<br>Might never been cross  
>Or trying to be boss<br>But they wouldn't do  
>For nobody else gave a thrill<br>With all your flaws I love you still  
>It had to be you<br>Wonderful you  
>It had to be you<br>_  
>He made her spin around the balcony, not letting her go for a single second. The music was louder and he got carried away with it, causing Emma to smile widely.<p>

_Some others I've seen  
>Might never been mean<br>Might never been cross  
>Or trying to be boss<br>But they wouldn't do  
>For nobody else gave a thrill<em>

_With all your flaws I love you still  
>It had to be you<br>Wonderful you  
>It had to be you<em>

She was smiling when the song was over. Her eyes radiated only happiness and her hands were firmly holding to his body.

"I can't believe this is actually happening," she confessed placing a kiss to his lips. "It's surreal."

Will laughed and brushed some hair off her face. "You think I can?"

"I don't know. Maybe you had some hopes…" she said half joking half serious. "C'mon. Will you help me with dinner?"

"Let´s order. I don't feel like cleaning and stuff." Emma stood and whimpered, imitating a child which caused him to laugh. "And don't say, `I'll clean'. That's not the idea," he anticipated her.

"Ok, ok… let's order then." She handed the phone to him. "Whatever you want is fine. I'll get everything ready."

She disappeared into the kitchen and came back with the necessities to set the table.  
>"So what did you mean with that," he asked with a smirk.<p>

"What?" Emma was confused.

"With, 'Maybe you had some hopes,'" he reminded her.

"Oh," she blushed and bit her lower lip. "You know… when my marriage with Carl was over… well, you were dating Holly and… maybe the fact that you stopped seeing her had something to do with that."

"It had everything to do with that, Em," he reassured her. "I knew the reasons." She nodded. "Holly told me… Well she didn't tell me directly, but she slipped in the idea. And yeah, we stopped dating." Suddenly the doorbell rang. "Hold it." He got up and returned with Chinese. "But even when I wished for you to give me another chance, I knew it wasn't gonna happen… I wanted you to, but you had just come out of a bad marriage… it wasn't very probable. You're not like me. You wouldn't rush into another relationship after something like that," he chuckled. "And also it wasn't right to date Holly to get over you. Besides...I knew I wasn't going to."

"Will," Emma muttered caressing his cheek and looking him deeply in the eyes. "I can't say sorry enough times…"

"Don't be. You were just moving on and I don't forget screwing it up too. _Very badly_." Emma laughed and he held her hand. "Certain things happen for a reason… look at us now." He smiled. "So I guess it turned out pretty good, after all." He shrugged his shoulders.

Again, I can't believe this is actually happening," she repeated and giggled. He wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her passionately, lifting her body off the floor and spinning her in circles as he kissed her softly.

"I love you, Will," she whispered into his ear, holding him tighter.

"I love you too, Cinderella," he planted a kiss on her lips while putting her down. "So, you ready to eat?" She nodded. "And maybe we can watch a movie later,"

"I'd like that. Now, let's go. Or the food's gonna get cold."

Later that night, they watched Titanic. Will had bought a large collection of contemporary classics to entertain Emma every time she came around.

"You're spoiling me," she warned him after the first hour of the movie. "You're gonna have to buy more DVDs when we finish these ones."

"As long as you watch them with me", He brought her close so that she cuddled by his side.

Emma sighed in comfort, rubbing her hand on his chest while trying to follow the movie's plot. But she was extremely tired and in a few minutes she was sleeping peacefully, warmed thanks to Will strong arms.

He noticed her breathing was slower and deeper than usual and suspecting she might be having a little nap, he called her name softly. She didn't answer. "Em…?" This time he moved a little under her and she twisted her face in discomfort, causing him to chuckle. "Emmy?"

"Emmy," she repeated. The nickname was cute. "Oh my god," she said after a moment and getting up. "I fell asleep!" Her breathing became a little shaky. It still did every time something unusual happened. That was her natural reaction every time she lost control (even if it wasn't a serious matter her body reacted that way). Right away she noticed her own reaction and calmed down.

"You ok?" Will asked her, massaging her back. "You completely abandoned me when the ship sank," he teased her making Emma laugh as she rubbed her eyes.  
>"I better get going… It's late," she told him standing up.<p>

"Em, it's almost 1:30 and you're all sleepy… Stay," he requested kindly.

She smiled and suppressed the air from coming out of her mouth. "I have nothing to sleep with and no toothbrush."

"Excuses," he joked. "Come, I'll let you borrow a shirt. And I have an extra toothbrush I bought last week."

They went to Will's bedroom and he handed her a shirt he didn't use.  
>While he brushed his teeth, Emma changed clothes and knocked the on the bathroom's open door.<p>

"No need to knock. I was just brushing my teeth. Speaking of..." He searched in the cabinet under the sink. "Here," he handed her a blue toothbrush.

When she was done she returned to the bedroom, where Will was waiting for her lying on the bed.  
>"Thanks," She said getting under the sheets next to him. "But I've ruined a perfectly new toothbrush."<p>

"Well, I guess you can have it," he said. "I mean, keep it, uhm, leave it here, you know…" He got suddenly nervous.

"Will, you're rambling," she said, suppressing a giggle. Emma turned on her side resting her head on her elbow. She faced him with a smile.

"I mean..." He calmed down when he found Emma's eyes looking at him. "You can keep it, and leave it here… you know, for the next time you stay."

"Ok," she replied sheepishly as her cheeks tinged red. "Then I'll have to buy one for you."

"Ok," Will said, turning around to face her too. He came closer and brushed his lips against hers as their legs tangled together. Will kissed her slowly, softly and with tenderness. Their lips moved together with perfect sync and he brought her closer as he needed her body next to him. After some soft kisses on her neck and jaw line, he decided to pull away. She was tired after all and they had plenty of occasions to go further. He didn't mind. "Good night, Em," he whispered along her lips.

"Good night," Emma replied cuddling even closer, letting him embrace her as the stars covered the sky.

_I have to get a toothbrush for him_, she thought before falling asleep_. It's gonna be nice seeing two of those in my bathroom_.

She was as happy as she could possibly be. Will was slowly coming into her life, being part of it. And knowing it was something reciprocal, something where she was belonging, caused a single tear to run across her cheek. Emma was on her way to happiness.


	3. Booze

**Hey guys! Thanks for your sweet comments and replies… Your messages really keep me going so I truly appreciate them!**

**And thank you, Ruby (glorifiedgleek) for being my beta ;) !**

**Xx**

**Agui **

III

Summer was going by extremely pleasant for both Will and Emma. They spent part of the day together simply because they enjoyed each others´ company and it had become natural for them. Emma began to think that it was something she had started to need, almost desperately. And it was scary.

"How much can you love somebody?" she once asked Dr. Begler. When she didn't respond, Emma continued. "It's scary sometimes." That contradiction caused her to let out a small laugh. "Now I'm with him, just thinking he might leave me. It frightens me. I understand what he meant that one time," Emma remembered the morning after they sleep together for the first time. He had some kind of "revelation" about how he'd felt that if she left him he'd almost cracked.

"What makes you think he might leave you?" Dr. Begler asked her. "Is something wrong between you two?"

"Everything is fine… we're used to being together… we've been friends for so long and now, well, it's different but we already know each other… And of course we have disagreements, but I love him… too much I'd say…" she smiled. "That's why the idea came to my mind. _What might happen if we are not together anymore_?"

"Do you think there's even a slight possibility of that happening," Dr. Begler asked her, staring at her.

"I don't know," Emma muttered.

"I want to talk about something with you… I believe this fear you're telling me about has a peculiarity."

"What?"

"It's irrational." Emma blinked a couple of times. "Just like phobias, just like your mysophobia. I know it's not irrational for you," Dr. Begler said before Emma could respond. "But you know what I mean?" Emma nodded. "The fact that your mysophobia would fade but something new would appear was a possibility. Still, you don't have to panic. It´s great you could find the words to express those emotions Emma. I don't know if you've notice what a big progress this is." Emma smiled to herself, feeling proud. "To start, I believe you should keep your relationship with Will in motion."

"Yes, I know what you mean. I've been thinking about that too," she anticipated Dr. Begler's words. "It's not like I'm getting bored, 'cause I'm certainly not. But I wanna keep things fresh and entertaining with him. I want him to be comfortable, to enjoy… I wanna surprise him."

"Good… and second, I believe this is going to help you to overcome this fear of being left… if the relationship grows, you two will grow as independent persons too and talking about it makes it easier," Dr. Begler assured.

"Now you´re talking about leaving…" Emma said casually, trying to hide her anxiety. "My mother called me a few days ago..."

"Why did the word 'leave' remind you to your mother," Dr. Begler asked interested.

"You know what kinda relationship I had with my mother," Emma replied nervously, rubbing her hands together and looking down. "That was one of the reasons I left home. Not the main of course, but it helped me decide to come here instead of staying."

"So what did she tell you," Dr. Begler looked discreetly to the clock hanging on the wall. Emma definitively knew how to bring up an important matter; when session was about to finish. She still was a runner, but she intended to help beat that compulsion.

"She heard I'm dating Will. She wants to meet him. You know, my family never met Carl so I guess they want to make up for that. Besides, they've known about Will for a long time. And she told me she missed me. I don't know… I miss her too, but it's hard going back home as a divorced woman. Plus, I never had a good relationship with my cousins and I know they'll be there."

"I'll tell you what, Emma. You should think about it. You're a new woman who happens to be divorced. There's nothing you cannot do. Now, we're out of time, but why don't we keep talking about this next session?"

"Ok."

"You remember I'm leaving for a two weeks holidays, right?" Emma nodded. "So next session is gonna be our last until next month. Hopefully we'll be able to decrease this concern you have and talk about your week."

-xx-

Will and Emma were getting used to being schedule–free. He loved having nothing to do, focusing on projects for the upcoming year and enjoying every minute he had with Emma. He wasn't a planner about things he would do during the day, which was quite the opposite of her, so sometimes this would cause disagreements between them. She didn't mind though, because being with him made her a better person.

But there was something running in her mind. Something she talked with Dr. Begler about and she was trying to figure it out.

After dinner, they popped in a movie. A typical night for them. Will caught Old School on TV and laughed once he realized which movie it was.

"Have you seen this before?," he asked and laughed loudly when Will Ferrell appeared running naked in the middle of the street screaming, 'I'm Frank the Tank.' That's hilarious!"

Emma giggled too. "That's so unrealistic."

"What?" Will looked at her not believing what she'd said. "C'mon. You can't tell me you've never done something ridiculous, something unlike you while being drunk…"

She shook her head with embarrassment. "I've never been drunk Will," she confessed, blushing. She felt ashamed when she recognized how little she had lived in comparison to him. Something as meaningless and normal for a teenager, like being drunk, was something Emma couldn't add to her Done List. _Damn OCD_.

"You've never…" he was surprised. He knew Emma didn't had many friends during her high school years, but he assumed she had at least one crazy night with a girlfriend or someone during university. She shook her head again and glued her eyes to the floor causing him to notice her discomfort. He teased her, "Really?" Emma stared at him, curving her mouth in a shy smile. "We should fix that…"

"What?" she asked smiling, her eyes showing astonishment.

"Tomorrow night?" He sent her a mischievous smirk, before kissing her lips softly. "Let's do something stupid."

-xx-

That Thursday Emma's doorbell rang an hour after she'd finished dinner.

"Hello beautiful," Will said when she opened the door.

"Hi Will."

"Wow, you look _so_ good." He scanned her body with his eyes. "I assume we're going to Rosalita's." Will pointed at her jeans. She looked amazing in jeans.

"Don't stare at me like that!" Emma laughed, closing the door behind her. "Well, yeah, I assumed Rosalita's. It was fun the last time. And about the jeans… If I'm gonna get drunk I better be comfortable and not wearing a skirt ", Will chuckled

They took a cab to the bar. When they went in they saw Shannon competing with a man near the mechanical bull. She was winning by far: there were at least five empty Tequila shots next to her. The man was on his third.

"Willy boy!" She exclaimed from her seat. "You lose, Schmidt… get out!" Shannon teased her competitor standing up and walking to them. Her steps revealed she had had something more than five tequilas. She took Will in a profuse hug and shook his shoulders with vehemence. "I didn't know you were coming."

"We're here on a mission," he informed with a simper. "Planning to go a little wild," he clarified, looking at Emma when he noticed Shannon's curious expression.

Her eyes traveled to Emma and then to Will again and she got the idea right away. "How are you, Emma," she asked, taking her in a warm hug.

"I'm good Shannon. You?"

"Better now that I see you kiddos. Beer," she asked them. And without giving them time to answer she walked towards the bar.

They had their drinks sitting at a table near the bar, while Shannon spent her time coming and going with more drinks: beer, white Russians, Mojitos, Margaritas. Emma knew she had a lousy alcohol tolerance so after her third glass she was feeling a little tipsy.

"Is it hot in here, or is it just me?" Emma asked fanning her face with her free hand. Her cheeks were a little colored and a contagious smile was stuck on her face.

"It's not you," Will said in between chuckles. Suddenly a familiar song began to play. He raised his arms, waving them in the air as he followed the rhythm. "C'mon, let's dance!" He stood up clumsily and took Emma's hand. "Let's show those beginners how it's done." His words were slippery.

Emma giggled like a child and followed him. That's when she realized she was drunker than she thought. Standing up so fast made her head dizzy and the sounds and images weren't as clear as she wanted them to be, but it was fun as hell.

Will started dancing in the middle of the floor. He was clearly trying to stay in a delimitated area, but his legs seemed to have gained will on their own and he hopped around with joy. Emma joined him in a second. They danced to a country song like it was rock and roll, but they didn't mind. Then a rock and roll song came on and they danced like it was some kind of Lady Gaga song.

"Reinforcement!" Shannon exclaimed, calling them from the bar. There was a Margarita for Emma and a White Russian for Will waiting for them. Shannon had two straight tequilas. "I'm gonna be dead tomorrow." She spat those words while twisting her face when the alcohol burned her chest. "Jooohn!" she yelled at a guy standing at the other side of the bar. "You're such a lucky man!" She screamed walking towards him and leaving them alone.

"I'm going to the men's room," Will told Emma, kissing her cheek sonorously. "Be right back."  
>When he did, he found her dancing alone in the middle of the dance floor. There were a couple of people there too, but she was the only one swaying her hips with her eyes closed following the music's rhythm. He chuckled and bit him lower lip, scanning her body once more. Drunken Emma was sexy. More than she would ever know. She caught him staring and raising an eyebrow called him with her index finger. He walked towards her as straight as he could, but the booze had got to his head and things were beginning to be a little blurry.<p>

"What were you watching?" She slurred her words as she wrapped her hands around his neck.

"I wasn't just watching," he let her know mysteriously. His mouth was numb and his words came out mushy.

"What were you thinking, then?"

"Don't ask," he warned her sending a seductively smile.

"Tell me," Emma whispered to his ear, pressing her body to him.

"How am I gonna keep my hands off you?" Drunken flirtation wasn't a good idea, but Will was uninhibited and his words almost escaped from his mouth, not giving him the chance to even process them.

Emma tangled her fingers in his nape of curls and brought him closer so that her lips crushed onto his mouth with fervor. Neither of them were actually thinking about how passionate the kiss was, how fast their tongues danced together, how tight their grip was, how glued their bodies were. They just kissed, moving their lips with urgency, their breathing mixing between them.

"Let´s get out of here," she muttered in his ear. Her voice came out low, almost husky, causing Will to swallow hard.

They took a cab to Emma's place. The ride was insane for the two adults they were. Emma's torso was hanging out of the back window causing the wind to blow her hair away. She felt amazingly free.

Will was sitting at her side, looking at her happily and laughing almost uncontrollably. When she sat back, her hair looking messy and her cheeks as red as ever, Will hurled on top of her stamping a kiss on her lips which she immediately returned while her fingers run through his curls.

"This is not a motel." The driver warned them when he noticed the kiss was beginning to get heated. They laughed and behaved for the rest of the way. But neither of them stopped sending mischievous smiles and looks to each other.

When they got to her apartment, he walked her to the door. He had told the driver to wait for him. Emma had more energy than ever and so did he.

"So…" He said with a chuckle standing next to her outside her door. "We got drunk. Pretty fun, uh?"

She giggled, resting her body against the wall. "Oh my..." Her balance was becoming quite deficient. "Where the hell..?" she mumbled laughing and searching for the keys in her purse.

Will laughed loudly and teased her. "You're a mess."

"You have some nerve…!" she giggled again. Her words were sloppy. "You better rectify yourself bef-" Emma's words were interrupted when she felt Will's lips on her mouth. He pressed her against the wall. Without delay she opened her mouth to meet his tongue and they both fought for control, causing the kiss to be more heated. Will's hands were placed on her hips and after a few moments his fingers were tracing patterns up her sides and traveling north to stop below her breasts. Emma moaned his name and brought him even closer, if possible. "We should cheer for that kiss," she flirted once more. "Come on in." Her breath was heavy against his lips.

"Ok, just one more glass," he conceded, scratching her ribs. "Oh, shoot, the cab is waiting. Be right back," he hurried downstairs, his legs feeling as heavy as ever. Booze was definitely striking back. "Sorry, man," he apologized to the furious taxi driver. "Let me pay you and you can go."

When he returned, Emma was waiting for him with two wine glasses. He walked towards her, sending a playful grin but tripped on his way and landed on top of her. The wine scattered all over her blouse. "Will…!" She giggled. "I might be drunk, but you."

"Oh, crap," he grumbled clumsily. "I'm sorry." He rubbed her chest vigorously with some Kleenex he found on her coffee table. When he looked up, he found Emma biting her lower lip, staring at him,."Sorry," he repeated.

She replied by placing soft kisses all over his mouth and jaw line. "It's ok," she muttered not, breaking the kiss as her hands ran all around Will's toned chest. In respond he kissed her neckline, sucking her now sweet and liquorish skin. She stood up and giggled, trying to keep her balance. "I should change," Emma said, letting him know. He nodded and occupied himself by refilling the glass that had been spilled, but she didn't move. Emma stood there, facing him and his jaw practically dropped to the floor when she started unbuttoning her blouse. Will couldn't make one straight sentence and when she faced him exposing her bare chest and bra, he gulped.

She brushed her hair off her face and brought Will up to stand in front of her. Both hands moved along his chest and her eyes followed their way down, until they rested on his hips. Emma was obviously drunk. Such boldness wasn't typical of her but she wanted to surprise him and she needed him. _Now_.

She stood on her toes and captured his lower lip fiercely and he immediately returned the kiss as eagerly as he could. However, it didn't last too long because Emma pulled his t-shirt open which made the buttons fly away in all directions. Just like that one time when she sang "Touch-a Touch-a Touch Me."

"Em…?" His breath was unsteady and hot against her neck. "You're drunk… "

"So..?" she purred, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face in it.

"I don't wanna take advantage," he whispered. But he already was. And he couldn't stop.

"What makes you think..." Her lips were glued to his pulse slightly sucking on it and she pulled away to lock her eyes with his. "..._You're_ the one who's taking advantage?"

His mouth curved into a naughty smile and he sat back down. Emma remained standing in front of him, but he brought her closer by pulling her from the back of her knees so she was kneeling on top of him, one leg to each side. She looked him down, her eyelashes batting. Before she could relax on top of him, his hands were resting on her back holding her body still. Will kissed her belly causing her to gasp in pleasure.

"I'm gonna take all this liquor off you, so hold your breath," he warned her seductively as his lips rejoiced in the flavor of her skin mixed with the booze. Soon his tongue was joining in with his lip movement and the combination of both caused Emma's breathing to be more labored.

When he was done with that area, he lowered her so her breasts were at the height of his mouth. His lips continued working their magic alongside her bra, sending shivers all over Emma's spine which caused her to arch under his touch. "Will…" his name escaped her lips once more.

Without a warning he lowered her frame once more, so her back rested on the couch and again, his mouth travelled along her belly until his hands reached the waist line of her jeans. Will unbuttoned them and intended to look at her for permission, like he always did, but before he could Emma's words came out throaty. "Take them off." And he did, revealing she was wearing matching underwear.

Seeing her in such empowerment made his jeans tightened even more. After all of the drinks he'd had, he needed very little to feel his arousal. But in that confidence, hot and bothered Emma would have sent him to the edge without a drop of beer. He lowered himself between her legs and pressed his groin into her core. One of his hands caressed her leg and he tensed his grip when he reached her hip, pressing even harder against her center. Emma moaned.

Even with only two layers of clothing between them, the friction was incredibly intense. Emma positioned her hand on his erection through his jeans and moved it along his length.

"Oh God Em," Will groaned against her mouth. That was an unexpected moved for him, but he loved it, and the sudden rush of heat made him buck his hips on her hand.

"Take them off," she ordered with low voice. "I want to feel you, Will." Emma was determined to get what she wanted so he complied with pleasure.

Once his trousers were off Will went back to rest between her silky legs. She immediately captured his lips to taste him and as the kiss grew heated, so did the friction between them.  
>"Oh, Will…" she moaned arching her back. The warm sensation between her legs was now a desperate need. He grinned and slid a hand beneath her to unclip her bra which disappeared along with their other clothing.<p>

"You're so sexy," he muttered, moving above her again.

Her face twisted in a pleased grin. "Do you like it?" She bit her lower lip and nodded, unable to formulate a single word. And with that, Will buried his face between her breasts. Sucking her skin with hunger while his hand descended to rub once more over her most sensitive spot. Emma let out a whimper. She was being loud and that was such a turn on for him.

Without advice he pulled his boxers off. "Will, please…," she begged lifting her hips and taking the last piece of cloth off her body. He quickly grabbed a condom from his trouser pocket and rolled it along him.

"Wait," he said having a miraculous illumination. "Not here." The couch might be ruined. So he lifted her up, positioning her legs around him and walked towards the bedroom. His walk was clumsy and it got worse when Emma sucked his ear lobe fiercely. He lost balance when he crossed the door, causing the pressure between their bodies to increase.

"Make love to me Will," Emma pleaded, her back compressed against the cold wall. He didn't need another word from her. He pushed inside her.

That was by far the hottest thing they'd ever done. Yes, they were drunk, but yes, they also wanted it.

Emma gasped in pleasure and brought him closer, urging him to continue his ministrations and he did. They immediately caught a steady rhythm, moving faster and stealing an occasional kiss when the air was enough to do so.

"Oh, God…" Emma groaned when his thrusts become deeper. "Will," her moans had become louder as every second passed. And Will discovered she could be quite noisy when she felt free enough. Her throaty voice against his ear was rapidly sending him near the edge so he tightened his grip and with his last energy walked to the bed. "What…" she questioned him when the wave of heat descended.

"Don't you think I'm done with you," he muttered, positioning himself on top of her. He sucked on her ear lobe and thrusted inside her again. She scratched his back in need, almost digging into his skin with her nails. "Em, you feel amazing," he managed to say. It was hard to articulate a word having her below him looking at him the way she was.

Will was practically about to come, but he was desperate to see her reach her release first. So he lifted her leg to change the angle and push her most sensitive spot. And when he did, Emma cried his name bucking her hips with his. Her moans filled his ears once again and he thrusted into her again. Her back arched in pleasure.

"Will, I'm gonna-" she began to say.

"Are you," he teased her. "Cause I'd like you to." He sucked on her lower lip as he pushed again inside her causing her to whimper. And with that, her walls collapsed around him bringing him to release inside her almost immediately.

Will rolled to her side, trying to recover his breath. "Wow," he said, bringing her body closer.

"Wow indeed," Emma replied, her breathing was still uneven. She giggled, covering their bodies with the sheets. "Thanks God, we can sleep all morning tomorrow. I'm tired… and drunk."

Will laughed loudly. "You know what they say..." She looked at him curious. "The best medicine for a hangover… it's booze."

They laughed, feeling their heads spinning wildly, but their hearts loved more than ever, so everything was ok.


	4. Disconnection

**Thanks for reading guys! I hope you´ve enjoyed last chapter! So, I've been extremely busy and I've been wanting to finish this chapter. Finally I could and here it is! As I anticipated before, the time line might get a little confusing… So, sorry for the inconsistence! **

**Thanks again to ****glorifiedgleek****…. For being my beta reader! **

**xx**

**Agui**

**IV **

As much as Emma had enjoyed her crazy drunken sex night with Will, there was something troubling her mind. During the past few nights, the most graphic and clear scenes had assaulted her dreams. She remembered everything; all of the sensations and shivers across her body and as pleasant as it was, a mixture of feelings she couldn't name started to break in inside of her.

Dr. Begler had called to reschedule their appointments from Tuesdays to Fridays.

Thanks God she didn't cancel.

She really needed that session, especially after what had happened in the last few days. The truth was, her body started to feel like a stranger for her, again. Just like it had months ago. Just like the time when she and Will weren't together. Since their drunken love making and her mother's phone call, something had snapped inside her. She spent her days perfectly normal, but the nights. The nights spent with Will were complicated.

They made love almost every night and every passing minute her body was more disconnected from her feelings. Something had broken.

She loved him, more than ever. This matter wasn't about feelings. It was about sensations. But he wasn't the reason. She could hardly reach her orgasm, no matter how much friction was created between them. No matter where he'd kiss her. No matter where his fingers touched her.

Emma remembered the previous night.

"_God_…" he moaned against her neck. "_C´mon, Em_," he purred trying to make her come.

Emma had forced herself to reach something close to a release. She could do it. And it had been lame. And she had hated herself for not being able to enjoy it. For not giving him the pleasure he deserved. Will was passionate as always. She cursed herself and her body, for the absence of signals or reactions. What was wrong with her?

-xx-

"How's everything going, Emma," Dr. Begler asked.

"Good…" she responded smiling. Still, Dr. Begler noticed by her body language there was something on her mind so she remained silent waiting for Emma to continue. "Uhm," she began. "Ok, there's something else, but it's something I'm feeling. Well, uhm, it's something I'm doing… Actually is something I'm not doing."

"I don't understand."

"It's about… uhm… sex." That last part was almost unintelligible.

"What's going on?"

"I don't think I'm, uhm, keeping up with him." Her cheeks were flushing red.

"When did you notice this for the first time?"

"Like 10 days ago. We got really drunk and well… we had a great night." Her eyes widened and her cheeks grew redder. "I believe it was the best we've ever had."

"That's good, Emma-"

"I got," she continued, not believing what she was about to say. "Very loud…"

"Do you think that's a problem?"

"I don't know. Since that night… something's not working with me, with my body. I'm trying, I really am. I love him but I don't know what else to do… and my mum, she keeps on calling me." Emma was rambling, like every time she had many concerns. She couldn't focus on one problem at a time. She just vomited everything out of her.

"Ok, let's cut that into parts. Something's not working with your body?" Emma shook her head, panic showing all over her face. "Have you been taking the pill?" She nodded. "Since when?"

"Two weeks ago," she muttered. "I know I'm supposed to use another extra protection until the hormones are acting in me."

"Ok, I was just checking if there was a chance you might have had a delay in your period. Let´s just start talking about your mother. How do you feel about her permanent calls?"

"I don't know," she said sheepishly. "She has always been… well, she was a loving mother—but, she has always been, uhm, kind of a faultfinder when it comes to me, to me decisions, to my relationships… But she keeps insisting she misses me and I do too and I really miss my father and my brother. My mum was one of the reasons I left Virginia, and even when she was very sweet with me she was also very critical about my, uhm, condition." She referenced to her OCD. "And to be honest, gosh this is gonna sound terrible, I felt relief when I came. But I'd like to see her too." She was very ambivalent about her feeling for her mother. Anyone who would have listened to her, would have said that.

"Well Emma, I can't tell you what to do. You'll figure it out. Maybe you just need to take some time to think about it. When things with Will get better."

Dr. Begler sent her a sympathetic smile. She gave Emma a few moments to calm down and then she continued. "What did you mean when you said something was wrong with your body?"

"It's like… the connection between my feelings and my body's broken. He's noticed of course, but I can't seem to find," Emma interrupted herself. Her eyes were shiny. She rubbed the border of her skirt.

"He told you-?"

"Oh, no, no, no, no." She interrupted, shaking her head nervously. "But I can feel there's something missing from my side . He's doing everything right. It's me. It's always me-" Emma started sobbing quietly. She always did that. She always tried to dominate her concerns until she snapped.

"I know this might sound weird, but what pills are you taking?" Emma handed over the box. "Did you get these from the pharmacy?" She nodded.

"Those are the most consumed," she explained, drying her tears away.

"Yes, and also the strongest ones. Maybe your body isn't tolerating the hormones very well. I'm going to give you a prescription for another laboratory, ok? But still, I want to know. How do you feel with the noises you told me about?"

Emma blushed intensively. "Uhm I… I don't know… I got so so embarrassed when he told me he didn't know I could do that. I don't know if I can do it again."

"You know, alcohol unleashes something hidden inside ourselves. Obviously that was hidden in you."

"Yes," Emma confessed. "I know that."

"How do you feel about that?"

"Surprised," Emma admitted. "Embarrassed… It doesn't feel… like me," she said, avoiding Dr. Begler´s eyes.

"Embarrassed?"

"Well, no… That's not really the word."

"You need to confront yourself with sexuality, Emma." Dr. Begler let her know.  
>"It's obvious you want to enjoy yourself and make him feel good, but there's something inside you holding you back. You have no idea how much you've progressed since you first walked through that door. Allow yourself to enjoy the moments you spend with Will. Step by step, ok?"<p>

Emma nodded gratefully. She needed to hear those words from someone and since she hadn't talked to Will, Dr. Begler provided her the support she needed to converse with him and start getting her issues under control.

-xx-

After the last session, which felt like a month long, Emma got to her condo feeling positive. She was certain changing pills and figuring out what she was going to do about her mother would help her to unlock what was holding her back. And yes, she was feeling unlike her lately, but she also discovered a new side of herself. A new side she could have never imagined. A side willing to enjoy sex, love and passion. After all, her drunken sex night with Will had been the most intense they had ever experienced. Why was she so uptight about it? It was Will, for God's sake!

Emma's thoughts were cut off when the phone rang that night.

"Em, hi!" Will greeted her. "How are you?" He couldn't hide the concern in his voice. He had a point, after all. They had been apart for the last few days. Not physically, but emotionally. Something was different and he sensed that.

"Hey, Will," She was glad to hear his voice, listening to him made her realized how much she had missed him. How much she loved him. "I'm ok, just a little sleepy. Can I, uhm, see you tonight? I'd like to talk to you." He then remained silent, fearing the worst and she added. "Nothing's wrong."

Will giggled. "Sure, I'll see you at 8."

Later that night, Will walked into Emma's condo with dinner, looking as handsome as always. He kissed her gently and they enjoyed their company together. After they ate a delicious lasagna, Will had served two glasses of wine and sat on the couch, expectant. He had no idea what did Emma want to talk about.

"Will, don't look at me like that, please." She teased him, trying to break the ice. "I told you I'm not breaking up with you."

"I know," He chuckled. "But still, I'm kinda worried. What's going on?"

Emma took a sit next to him, breathing deeply. Trying not to vomit her words as she used to do. "I´m worried, Will," she managed to find the right words. "I feel I'm not, uhm, ok with my body, with my sensations… I know you noticed it last night." Her cheeks were tinted red. "I want to be with you like before." She was struggling not to burst into tears. "Like when we could sleep together-"

"Em" Will cut her off. "It's ok-"

"No, Will, it's not ok." She couldn't take it anymore. A sorrowed cry escaped her lips. "I know you told me you liked some things I do when we're together, but…something's holding me back. What if I can't do it again? I want to, Will, believe me. I-"

"Em, stop it," he said gently, smiling tenderly as he brushed her hair off her face. "I love you, do you love me?"

"Of course I do."

"Then, what makes you think we won't get over this?" Her eyes were glossy but a sheepish smile appeared on her mouth, "I know there's something on your mind, troubling you, and that's probably one of the reasons you feel like this. But Emma, I'm going to do everything I can to help you. To make you feel yourself again. Would you let me?"

She practically threw herself into his arms. Holding him tightly, kissing his cheek and neck as she murmured incoherent words against his ear. She couldn't believe she was so lucky to have him in her life.

-xx-

The next few weeks passed incredibly slowly for them. The absence of plans what so ever in their schedules made for their holidays incredibly relaxed and untroubled.

After their talk, Will had decided he would take implicit control over the situation, like the time they had started dating. He knew Emma was having some difficulties when it came to sex. He also knew she wasn't a woman who usually asked for it and if she did she was incredibly subtle about it. He loved that about her. But maybe one of the ways to unleash what was hidden inside her was teasing her.

His plan was exceptionally efficient after a couple of days of putting his idea in motion. Kisses would become more passionate and desperate as nights passed, but kisses was all she got from him. Hot and moist kisses and hungry touches were everything Emma knew for the next couple of days.

One night, Will's strategy concretized unexpectedly. After having a calm dinner, they watched a movie together and in the middle of the plot their make out session had become as intense as usual. He tried to back off, to stick with his initial idea, but Emma intended to keep going. She realized how much she wanted to please him and the fact that he was doing his best to help her, only encouraged her more.

"Are you sure?" he asked her with hesitation. "Em I-"

"I'm sure." She planted a single kiss on his lips. "I… I want you, Will." she admitted shyly. "I want us to be together."

With that said, he carried her light body to the bedroom. And with all the tenderness he had, Will kissed her smoothly. She parted her lips, allowing the entrance he hadn't requested yet and their lips danced together. She tasted him over and over again, never getting tired of him. She couldn't possible get tired of his kisses, of the feeling of his body pressing against hers.

He made sweet love to her that night. His movements were firm but slow, just like the first time they had sleep together. He could only be gentle with her in that moment because he knew she had been feeling vulnerable. Will was finding it hard to show her how much he wanted her to regain the confidence she had lost in the last weeks. The only way to demonstrate it was locking his eyes with hers during every moment of their encounter. They reached a steady mantra almost right away, their breathing mixed upon each other's mouths.

Unpredictably Emma was purring his name with every push he made. Her orgasm was gradually building up. It was something he wasn't expecting to happen that fast. But it was and Will was delighted of hearing his name escaping from her lips. He repeatedly murmured how much he loved her, how much he desired her. His words were a natural aphrodisiac for her and for the first time in the last weeks, Emma reached her release. Her body convulsing under Will's weight and her mouth wide open in a silence gasp. He came inside her almost immediately, breathing irregularly.

"I love you, Will," she muttered embracing his strong body. "I… You made me so _so_ happy…"

"I love you too, Em." He stroked her cheeks warmly, "I'm glad you could make it." He winked at her. "And let me tell you. Your boyfriend´s evil plan worked out."

"What?" Emma giggled staring at him, "You- what evil plan?"

"Well, I was kinda expecting to work out your appetite with all those make out sessions we had the past few days." He laughed again and Emma joined him.

"My boyfriend is a smarty pants, after all!" She teased him, looking surprised. "Thank your parents for your brain, Will." She continued playing with him. "Really."

"You have some nerves!" Will laughed loudly tickling her waist, causing her to twitch and try to escape from his grip. "I got you, little teaser. You can't get away!"

"Please, please!" Emma begged between giggles. He ended his torture, but didn't let go her.

"Only if you promise," he pressed a single kiss on her forehead. "We will never stop-" His mouth moved to her temple. "working-" and then to her lips."Things out". He stared at her, caressing her hipbone.

"Ok, I promise." She sighed, pretending to be resigned. Then she giggled and hugged him tighter. "I promise," she repeated, serious this time


	5. Virginia

**Hello, everybody! So I´m finally having the time to sit and continue with this fanfic! It´s being kinda hard to find something to say about Wemma, ´cause I really wanna introduce new stuff to their relationship without being boring. Hope you´re enjoying it so far and I appreciate your reviews and the PM you sent me =) **

**Sorry if this chapter goes a little fast…. ;)**

**Thanks again to Taylor (**_**purple-wemma**_**) for being my beta reader! **

V

Thanks to Will´s patient and Emma´s will, things had been working great so far. Every passing day, no, every passing minute he could see how much she wanted their relation to be in constant motion. Their intimacy would reach a new level as things started to be implicit between them: there was no need for permission, inhibitions or embarrassment. He would stay at her place at least three times a week and she would go to his other three; just one day they would sleep separated and he discovered how much he missed her warm body resting next to his during the nights.

One morning, while Emma was taking a bath, her phone rang.

"Em…!" Will called her from outside the bathroom, "your cell is ringing… should I take the call?"

"Yes, who is it?"

"Unknown… it doesn´t say… Hello?" he answered politely, "Yes, this is Emma´s cell, but she can´t take the call right now, who is this?" She heard his voice from the shower, "Oh, hello Mrs. Pillsbury! I´m Will"

Emma almost tripped from the bathtub. _Mrs. Pillsbury? Was she actually calling?_ She could hear Will stepping away and going to the living room. She could even picture him, sitting in the couch talking to her mother. _Oh Gosh_. She hurried up, got out of the shower and wrapped herself in a cotton robe.

"Emma just got out of the shower; do you wanna talk to her?" Will asked her mother respectfully.  
>Before handing her the cell he asked her in a whisper, "Why didn´t you tell me your mum had invited us to go to Virginia?" Emma smiled nervous and took the phone.<p>

"Hi, mum…"

-xx-

Finally, without even thinking too much about it, Emma decided to accept her mother´s invitation. It was easier saying "yes" than arguing and she really wanted to see her father and brother; plus it´d be the perfect opportunity for them to meet Will.

"Please don´t look at me like that" she asked him while the plane was on its way to Virginia

"I'm not looking at you in any way" he answered, "I was just curious as to why you didn't answer your mum's invitation before and why you didn't tell me that there was something troubling you…"

"I'm sorry will…I just, uhm, thought that she'd eventually forget about it….but I guess the reason she kept calling was because she heard I was dating you. She knew my marriage with Carl was over but I never talked to her about it-"

"It´s ok… I only wanted to help you, you know that, right?" she nodded resting her head on his shoulder, "Don´t worry, everything is gonna be ok. We´ll only stay for some days"

-xx-

"Dad!" Emma exclaimed when they met Mr. Pillsbury in the airport. She squeezed him between her arms into a warm and longing hug, "Dad, I´ve missed you so much!"

"Cherry!" he said returning the hug, "how´s my little bug?"

"Oh, Dad, I´m wonderful" she smiled widely releasing him, "I want you to meet Will Schuester. Will" she called him, "this is my dad". Will saw where Emma had taken her big brown eyes from. Mr. Pillsbury had some of the kindest and warmest eyes he had ever seen. A sincere smile appeared on his mouth.

"It´s nice to meet you, Mr. Pillsbury" Will said almost ceremonially

"C´mon, son, there´s no need for formality, call me Edward" Will laughed and nodded, "Your brother and mum are at home… a delicious meal is waiting for you, lovebirds"

Forty minutes later the three of them arrived at the Pillsbury home. They lived in a colonial style house, quite big for just two people; but he soon discovered Emma's and her brother's belongings were still there. Their bedrooms were preserved as if they´d never left home and when Will took the first look to the inside he could have easily thought this was still a big family house.

"The kids are here, Jenn!" Mr. Pillsbury announced with joy placing the bags near the stairs

Mrs. Pillsbury made her entrance almost instantly. Like Emma, she was a petite woman; blonde curls were falling through her shoulders.

"Emma!" she opened her arms in welcome.

"Hi, mum" Emma said with a tender smile, hugging her.

"You´re skinny, sweetie" she let her know squeezing her body as Emma rolled her eyes, "And who is this?" She asked politely with a smile, looking at Will.

"Mum, this is Will" Emma let her know, "Will this is my mum"

"It´s a pleasure, Mrs. Pillsbury"

"Call me Jenn, Will. It´s nice to meet you. Oh, my! You are so handsome!" Mrs. Pillsbury exclaimed looking at him and squeezing maternally his upper arm, "And your hair, oh Gosh, do you have a perm?"

"Mum!" Emma reprimanded her. _Here we go_

"It was an innocent question… But ok, you don´t have to answer" she winked at Will and guided him to the kitchen, "Now, C´mon, let me show you your bedrooms"

_Bedrooms? _

They all went to the first floor so Emma and Will could unpack their bags and freshen up for dinner. To Emma's surprise, her mother had prepared two separate rooms for them. She would sleep in her old room and Will would sleep in her brother's room. _What the hell?_

"Mum…?" Emma asked cautiously, "Wha-"

"Well, there´s no king size bed in your old room and your single bed is not big enough for both of you…"

She was right, but there was a double bed in the attic; so Emma interpreted that as intent from her mother to gain the control she had lost in the last years. She sighed and entered her old room with her father joining her while Mrs. Pillsbury showed Will his room.

"Take it easy, Cherry" he said softly, rubbing his hand across her back, "She´s missed you"

Emma sighed again, "I know… "She started unpacking carefully, "I´m glad you´ve finally meet him, dad"

"I´m glad I have too"

**Will´s POV**

In the following days, Will got to know Emma´s brother, Jeffrey. He showed up for tea time one afternoon with his pregnant wife, Mariah, and a basket with chocolates and champagne for dinner.

He was a nice man, just like his father and he could see he only had good intentions to his sister. He probably still felt guilty for Emma´s incident in the dairy farm years ago, causing her OCD; and that was possibly the reason he was such a loving brother now.

That night while Mrs. Pillsbury and Emma picked up the dishes from the table, Will, Jeffrey, Mariah and Mr. Pillsbury shared interesting conversations and laughter in the porch. He really liked Emma´s family; they were all caring and loving people, even her mother.

Jenn was certainly a peculiar woman; even when she could make sharp commentaries, and censuring observations he knew deep inside her, she only had love for her daughter. And yes, she could also make some uncomfortable remark about him, but he couldn't possibly take it personal because in fact anything she would say was directed to make Emma. And he knew that.

**Emma´s POV**

During the following days, Will and Emma spent a lot of time with Mr. and Mrs. Pillsbury. They would show Will the most interesting places of their town and they would spend their nights talking and sharing childhood memories.

Edward admired Will´s passion for life, for teaching; but especially he admired the passion he had for his daughter.

"It´s marvelous what you do with your kids, Will" he let him know one afternoon. They were having iced tea while Emma was preparing the biscuits, "Emma told us about it and how you did in Nationals"

"They are great kids… and so talented! I wish you saw them sometime…"

"I´m sure we will." He said looking at his wife, "and Emma´s doing so well since she´s with you-"

"Oh, no…" he cut him politely, "she´s doing that well thanks to therapy. Her Dr is really helping her with her OCD, with-"

"Therapy?" Mrs. Pillsbury suddenly asked. Emma joined them in the middle of the conversation carrying a trail with cookies; "She doesn´t need therapy" she sentenced with a smile. Denial was Mrs. Pillsbury´s best defense mechanism. "Do you, darling?"

Emma froze in her place; but before she could reply her mother kept going. ""You're okay! Why on Earth would you need therapy, huh?" she said as if it was an irrelevant topic. "You don't need it, besides we all know what kind of people go the therapy…" she let out a small laugh and took a sip from her cup. Emma´s eyes shined intensely.

_What´s wrong with her? _She´d give her one more chance to retreat from what she´d said. Because she felt her mother´s words were as hurting as a slap across the face.

"Mum…" she started as softly as she could placing the trail on the table and taking a deep breath, "You _know_ I needed help-" she hated to discuss those kind of things with her mother.

"Hush, hush, Emma" Her mother cut her grabbing a cookie and offering the dish to her husband like anything had happened. It seemed like the discussion was already over. Mr. Pillsbury locked eyes with his wife and ignored her offering, not believing her reaction and looked up to find Emma had disappeared inside the house.

"Jenn…" Mr. Pillsbury sighed in frustration.

"Em…" Will called her standing up to go find her, but he immediately took his sit again. He just couldn´t leave without saying some things to Emma´s mother. "If I may, Mrs. Pillsbury." His voice was soft but had a tinge of indignation. "I'd like to tell you something about your daughter. I love Emma. I'm in love with her. She's a wonderful woman who's been through a lot. After her annulment her OCD controlled her life. Since she's started seeing Dr. Begler she's regained all that lost confidence. Did you know I found her cleaning a table with an electric toothbrush once? Did you know she lost almost 20 minutes a day scrubbing ever fruit she ate before lunch? Did you know she had issues with being intimate with a man because of that?" Mrs. Pillsbury was petrified, even shocked by Will's words, "that's what I thought. You should also know that pretending she doesn't need help is like saying 'you're wrong about your feelings. Everything that's happened was a lie.' but you know what? It's not." With nothing left to say he stood up and left to find Emma.

"Em…?" Will knocked at her door and opened it slowly. Emma was folding her clothes. Her suitcase was opened on her bed, "Wha-"

"I just can´t do this. I´m leaving" she sentenced. Her eyes were glossy, but she wasn´t crying. He could tell she hadn´t cried, "that was exactly the reason I wasn´t sure if we should come…" Will didn´t say anything. "She´s always done this" Emma let out a bitter laugh, "and I'm supposed to feel guilty now. But you know what? I won´t. I´m just… _so_ upset. Why is she always trying to make me feel like a piece of garbage?" She had stopped packing and her eyes were locked with his.

"I-I don´t know, Em…" he could only respond. He leaned closer to her and embraced her body with his arms, rubbing her back to comfort her. "Are you sure you wanna leave?" he was hoping his words had touched Mrs. Pillsbury in some way.

"Yes" she lifted her head to meet her boyfriend´s loving hazel eyes looking at her. Her hand stroked his cheek smoothly and Will smiled at her. Then she took his fingers to travel along his jaw line and chin and when her eyes gazed his mouth he could only press his lips on hers to meet on a tender kiss. Emma wrapped her arms around his neck and he tightened his grip on her hips as her tongue brushed his lower lip, longing to feel him. Will immediately part his lips allowing her to enter; their tongues danced slowly on a rhythm that was only their own. He´d missed this. Their time alone, their intimacy. "I´ve missed you" Emma read his mind, caressing his chest. She had a playful smile on her face.

"Why?" Will teased her, "We´ve been together since we got here…"

"You know what I mean" she giggled and kissed him again; "I´ve, uhm, missed _being_ with you…" her cheeks went lightly reddish.

"Oh" a devilish smirk appeared on his face, "well, we´ll have plenty of time to catch up when we get home-". She kissed him again, this time fiercer than before and Will smiled on the kiss. She could be _very_ inviting sometimes. Before she could make any other move, they were interrupted by a knock on the door. Emma sighed and loosed her grip around her boyfriend and went to stand casually next to the bed.

"Yes?" she asked, imagining her dad would be behind the door to comfort her, like he always did. But for her surprised when the door opened, she saw her mother standing in the entrance; her eyes were slightly shinning and a guilty smile was delineated on her mouth. "What do you want, mum?" Emma asked her, trying not to show her emotional exhaustion.

"I- Will" when her eyes found his, he could only see regret; it seemed like his words had touched her somehow; "do you mind giving us a second?"

"No problem" he smiled and kissed Emma on the lips, "I´ll see you downstairs". And he disappeared closing the door behind him.

"Darling listen-" Jenn started approaching her daughter

"No, mum" Emma cut her fixing her eyes with Mrs. Pillsbury´s, "No. If you´re trying to make me feel guilty, save whatever you´re gonna say. We´re leav-"

"Don´t, please. Just hear me out, ok? Then decide if you wanna go" Emma raised an eyebrow and sat on the bed, inviting her mother to continue, "I´m sorry. I am" Emma couldn´t believe her sudden change of attitude. Since she had memory, this was the first time her mother apologized to her. "I don´t know why I reacted like that. I can see you _are_ better from the last time we saw you. It´s just… I didn´t know you were having so many issues before therapy… maybe it was easier for me to pretend those problems were never there… and judging you severely had only proved I´ve been wrong the entire time."

"How- who?"

"Will verbally kicked my ass" Jenn sentenced with a chuckle. "He´s a great man" she let her know after a few seconds, "And I´d love to have both of you until the end of the weekend" And with that said, Jenn left the bedroom, leaving Emma sitting on the bed, not believing what just happened.

Downstairs, Mr. Pillsbury, Jeffrey, Mariah and Will were sharing wine and cheese while Mrs. Pillsbury was making dinner. She had returned from Emma´s room about 15 minutes ago, but her daughter had still remained there. Will wasn´t sure if he should go see her yet; it was obvious they had had a mother-daughter conversation and he had no intentions to influence on Emma´s decision. Steps sounds from the stairs took Will out of his thoughts. He looked back to see Emma coming downstairs and walking to the kitchen, where her mother was. She smiled at him before going in and finding her mother cutting vegetables.

"Do you need help with that?"

-xx-

Emma and Will would only remain in Virginia three or two more days before returning to Lima, since classes would start that Monday.

"Cherry, will you go to the grocery store? Your mum needs some fresh veggies for tonight…" Mr. Pillsbury asked her next day.

"Sure, I´ll go with Will and show him the town… We´ll take your truck, ok?"

"No prob" He threw her the keys in the air, "and since you go… buy me some tobacco for my pipe"

Will drove Mr. Pillsbury truck, as Emma refused to do it pleading it was a very large vehicle for her. Once they got to the grocery store, they picked the freshest vegetables they could find.

"Thanks for yesterday" she suddenly said coming close to him and planting a soft kiss on his lips, "If you hadn´t intervened the relationship with my mother would be inexistent by now"

"You´re welcome…" he responded caressing her cheek, "she seems to be nice, despite her commentaries" he chuckled

"Yeah…" Emma replied, "Want some cucumbers?"

"Of course. I´m gonna go find some wine… I´ll see you in the cash line"

Emma started collecting the rest of the vegetables and when she turned around, she accidentally collapsed with a tall brunette. "Oh, Jeez, I´m sorry!"

"Oh, no it´s- Emma? Emma Pillsbury?" The woman opened her eyes widely and a curious smile appeared on her face.

"Yes…" Emma responded with vigilance, "I am… Jan-Jannet?"

Emma almost fell on her back. Jannet was one of her dearest (not to say her only) friend during University. They were outcast, unpopular and lonely girls who only had each other; and they loved each other very much. She always understood Emma´s "issues", she never judged her or questioned her. She was always there for her until Emma left Virginia. And they lost contact. She hadn´t seen Jannet in a _very _long time.

"Oh my god! Emma!" Janet hugged her with tender, "It´s been so long!"

"Almost 13 years… "

"Are you back in Virginia?" Jannet asked stepping away, "Oh, you look so good! So changed!"

"I´m here with my boyfriend… We´re visiting my parents for a couple of days. You look great!"

"Em…?" Will appeared behind Jannet´s back, "Are you-? Hi!" He exclaimed noticing the woman standing in front of her

"This is my boyfriend, Will. Will, you have to met Jannet." Emma introduced both of them, "she was my best friend in Uni"

"It´s so good to meet you, Will" she shook his hand, "Mark is here. He´s gonna be thrill to see you, Emma"

"Mark…?" she questioned confused. "Mark Harris? You married Mark?"

"Yes! Mark! We got married 5 years ago!" she laughed at Emma surprised expression, "and we have a 4 years old boy!"

"Congratulations!"

"Listen, if you´re not too busy, why don´t you have lunch with us tomorrow? We´d love to have you guys"

"Yes, we´d love to!" Emma accepted for both

-xx-

Will, Emma, Jannet, Mark and little Jonah shared an abundant meal next day. They had a gorgeous house outside the city, with a huge garden where they ate.

After lunch they could catch up with their lives, the latest news and future projects and during their conversation Will discovered what great people they were. No wonder Emma appreciated the so much. Jannet was probably one of the kindest people he ever met and Mark was hilarious, pretty much like his own father.

"He likes kids, I can tell…" Jannet said smiling, watching Will play with Jonah

"He _loves_ kids" Emma replied, "He´s gonna be such a great dad someday… He deserves the chance to have son…"

"Then you better start making one" Mark joked causing Emma to laugh

"You´ll never change, Mark"

"Thanks God" Jannet told her placing a kiss on her husband´s cheek. "Are you sure you have to leave already?"

"Yeah… those clouds don´t look so nice… and it´s getting late" Emma responded a little sad, "But it was so great to see you"

"You call us when you come back, ok?" Mark asked her hugging her friendly

"Of course we will" Emma hugged him back

-xx-

"I can´t see a damn thing" Will coursed on their way home, leaning forward trying to make out what was on the road. The storm had got them a couple of seconds after they left Mark and Jannet´s house. And to make it worst Mr. Pillsbury´s old truck had a terrible air conditioned system, causing the windows glasses to begin to mist.

Emma moved nervous on the seat. "Why don´t you pull over until the storm calms down?" She suggested wisely, "Mum and Dad can wait a little…"

"You´re right" Will agreed pulling the truck to the side of the road. He turned the engine off and silence invaded them. "I love hearing the rain" he told her, resting his head on the back of the seat.

"I love hearing the rain with you" Emma replied cuddling next to him. "You know… " She said after some seconds, lifting her head to meet his gaze, "I don´t think I've ever missed you this much"

"You´ve missed me?" He teased her, playing important

"Yes" she giggled brushing her hair behind her ear, "and I don´t think I´ve, uhm, _thanked you_ enough for what you said to my mum…"

Will gulped and blinked several times. _Was she actually…?_ His thoughts were interrupted when Emma seductively brushed her lips against his causing him to lose his breath. As she pulled back she bit her lower lip locking eyes with him, she recaptured his lips, this time more forcefully than before. He kissed her back, hoping she would eventually end the ministrations that were driving him crazy. She didn't, instead she climbed on top of him causing her dress to come up her thighs. Her legs rested to his sides and her frame was pressed against his torso.

Emma kissed him hungrily as her fingers run through his curls.

"Em…-" he called her between kisses

"Don´t" she interrupted him increasing the pressure on his hips, "don´t tell me we need to stop" she told him brushing their lips together once again.

Will chuckled. He loved the bold and daring Emma. But as much as he wanted to keep going, he knew he couldn´t.

"C´mon, be a good girl…"

"I´ve been… all my entire life" Emma whispered hotly to his ear. She could feel his jeans going tighter under her underwear.

"It´s not that I don´t want you-"

"Evidently" Emma interrupted him once more. She rocked her hips against his, feeling him, and leaned closer, "I can tell you want me, Will" she teased him with a purr.

"It´s just…" he managed to speak; he was about to lose it, "I kinda told your mum I'd keep my hands off of you"

"Ok, then… You keep your hands off. This is not about me." Will´s eyes widened, "I want to make you feel good" and with those words, Emma moved her body forwards him intensifying the pressure to his groin.

"Emma…" he moaned her name bringing his head back, surrendering to her touch.

"You´ve been so patient… so supportive... so wonderful…" she spluttered those words to his ear, stroking his neck firmly as her free hand unbuttoned his shirt revealing his perfect and toned pectorals. Emma kissed his chest, caressing every inch of exposed skin and even when she knew they wouldn´t actually be completely naked, she wanted him to feel her as much as he could. So she took her blouse of; Will behold her, not believing how much she was pushing her boundaries, how willing she was to satisfy him. He didn´t know if he deserved it.

Her name escaped his lips once more, when she rocked her hips against him more powerfully than before. And that time when the fabric of his jeans rubbed her center, she moaned his name. Emma moved forward to forth on top of him, speaking only adoring words. But after a couple of minutes she found herself struggling not to come, because obviously her body was also reacting to her actions. So she stopped and placed her hand sandwiching their bodies cupping his bulk.

Will froze to her new movement and when she ardently rubbed his jeans his eyes rolled back in pleasure.

"Holy sh-" he managed to groan under her weight, "Emma I´m gonna…"

"Please do" she required capturing his lips abruptly. She stroked him once more and moved her lips to suck lightly to his pulse.

"Em…" he groaned again and Will´s body tensed and his mouth slightly opened so the tension he had been accumulating was finally released. He took a minute to regain his breath. "That was… you´re… " He took her face in his hands and crashed their lips together in a passionate kiss. "What about you…?"

"I told you I wanted to make _you_ feel good"

"You´re amazing" he said kissing her softly. When they broke apart, he told her half embarrassed half laughing, "I'm gonna need a new pair of jeans". Emma giggled.

"We´ll get some new ones when we get home"

**Thanks everyone for reading! =)**


	6. Building a Home

**Well, hello again! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter! So, here´s some Wemma fluff I've been thinking about. **

**Thanks again to Taylor (purple-wemma) for being my beta! =)**

VI

Classes had started a couple of weeks ago; Will and Emma realized how hard it actually was to keep their hands in their pockets. New students arrived to McKinley and the older ones were too busy enjoying the last High School year to pay attention to the classes. The Glee Club was one of their few interests and of course, Nationals.

Will was excited about Nationals; after last year's competition they _had_ to place just as great and he was determined to squeeze all the juices off them to help them reach their potential.

After a couple of days, Emma´s office was plagued with new pamphlets. It was going to be a tough year, she could tell. It wasn´t even the 3rd week in school and kids were already asking her for appointments and advices. She sighed; she was tired but energized at the same time. She started typing a report on her notebook. Suddenly a window popped up.

"One new message". She opened it, wondering who that might be.

Figgins. _Faculty members: I remember you we have staff meeting tomorrow morning before classes start. _

_Great_. She´d always hated faculty reunions; there wasn´t much she could do there as she actually didn´t teach in the school.

Almost immediately, Emma´s cell vibrated. Will. She touched the screen to read his text. _I was gonna ask you to have dinner and a movie with me tonight, but just read Figgins email. Wanna leave it for tomorrow night? Don´t want you to fall asleep during the meeting ;)_

Emma giggled and sent him a quick reply. _We don´t want that, do we? Ok, dinner and movie tomorrow xx_

They shared lunch as professionally as they could. But it was hard for both of them. It was hard for Will not to climb on top of the table and kiss Emma as he wanted to. And it was hard for Emma not to flirt and bat her eyelashes at her boyfriend. When the day was over, they said goodbye ("_See you tomorrow, Mrs. Pillsbury"; "Bye, Mr. Schuester"_), rode their cars and left the school.

A couple of minutes later, Emma got to her condo and for her surprise, she found Will standing on the door.

"Will, wh-" she couldn't even finish the question as Will pressed a firm and passionate kiss on her lips. Emma quickly surrendered to his touch, wrapping her arms on his waist as his fingers came across her hair.

"Hi…" he said when they pulled apart. His lips were red and puffy

"Hi…" she answered back with a smile

"I´ve wanted to do that all day" Will let her know with a grin and he sucked her bottom lip causing a wave of heat to pass through her body. "I'm gonna take off now" he whispered kissing her lips once more, "tomorrow´s gonna be a long day" he winked at her

"Ok… " Emma nodded; she wanted him to stay, but there were so many things to be done too, "I´ll see you tomorrow then"

"You betcha" he kissed her cheek and walked away.

-xx-

Next day reunion was hell. Will arrived late, carrying his suitcase and the lunch bag in his free hand. With an apologetic smile he cross the room and took a seat in one of the chairs of the back, next to where Emma was sitting.

She giggled quietly, covering her mouth, "What's gotten into you? Coming in late to a meeting… Very unprofessional, Mr. Schuester…"

"Don´t you say a word… I fell asleep" he whispered bending down to grab his notebook

"Thank God we didn't do anything last night…" she teased him unequivocally.

Will stared at her with a playful look on his face and held back a chuckle before sitting straight and moving his chair a few inches closer to Emma.

She didn´t notice his move, though; and kept taking notes as she listened to Figgins information. Suddenly a small gasp escaped her lips, when Will placed his cold hand on her bare knee. She sent him a warning look through the corner of her eye, but he didn´t catch the "take your hand off my knee" message and his fingers started tracing patterns on her skin, moving playfully to the border of her pencil skirt.

Her breathing hitched and her heart pounded against her chest violently. She couldn't tell if it was because of the adrenaline or the sensation of Will´s fingers touching her. She closed her eyes tightly, wishing it was just a dream; but no. it was real as her red hair. _Will was teasing her in the middle of the faculty meeting_. Quickly, Emma felt her cheeks going red and her belly twisting wildly.

She coughed and sat up straighter if possible, her body tensing under his ministrations. She fixed her eyes on her notebook, her hands going stiff. The rational part of her brain was wishing he would stop; but her body instinct was hoping he would continue. The air came heavily out of her. And when Will´s hand travelled to her thighs, underneath her blue pencil skirt, her chest puffed up. She could feel his finger tips pressing against her inner thigh and her body quickly reacting to his touch, sending shivers all over her spine and other places she wished didn´t exist at that moment. But those places were practically on fire.

_Please stop, please stop, please stop_.

Will covered his mouth to suppress a chuckle and automatically fixed his eyes on Sue´s hands moving while she spoke.

"Elmo, you don´t look good" she said looking suspiciously at Emma. Will immediately removed his hand from her skirt, just a second before most of the faculty members turned around to look at the red faced Emma, sitting in the back of the room.

"Uhm, actually I don´t feel good." She lied locking eyes with Sue, "I-I think I'm gonna go outside for a minute… it´s, uhm, a little hot in here". And with that said, Emma stood up, grab her things and left the room, sending Will a look that caused him to snigger.

While Sue kept blustering about the Cheerios budget, Figgins approached Will discreetly and asked him to go check on Mrs. Pillsbury. "She didn´t look very well", he added before taking the seat that Will emptied.

When he got of the room, his eyes looked for Emma and he only got to catch one of her feet disappearing in the corner.

"Em!" he called her taking some steps toward, expecting she would turn around and walk back to him. But she didn´t. "Em…" he called her again. When he got to the corner he saw her, standing in the empty hallway with a smirk on her face.

"You're such a jerk!" She told him giggling, smacking his chest playfully. He laughed as well, wrapping his arms around her waist. "You just can´t do those things in faculty meeting!"

"Oh, c´mon, I was only messing with you…" he replied innocently.

She looked at him, half warning not to do that again, half mischievously. "Still… " She batted her eyelashes seductively smiling at him.

Will leaned closer and whispered hotly against her lips before kissing her with passion, "I won´t do it again" and then he nibbled her bottom lip and added, "Unless you ask me to"

"You´re in a big mess, Mr" she warned him, slapping his shoulder again and pulling away from him.

"I hope so… So, see you tonight?" he asked trying to sound casual and hide his obvious, excitement.

"Maybe…" he responded, playing important; but when he saw Will´s naughty look she added promptly, "Ok, I´ll see you at 8". She couldn´t go through the whole seduction thing again without falling into his charm.

-xx-

"We should tell Figgins about us, Will" Emma told him one night as she cuddled to his side, "It's kinda weird to have more than one extra pair of clothes in my car, plus planning everything to arrive at school five minutes before or after you is exhausting…", Will chuckled massaging her shoulders, "it is! Besides having part of my clothing in your place drives me insane- don´t laugh!"

Will found his girlfriend the cutest thing on Earth and he couldn't help to fall for her even more.

"Well…" he started slowly; there was something he had been thinking about for the last months but he had no idea how she would take his next words, "I can only think of one solution for that…"

"What´s that…?"

"We can move in together" he spattered quickly with nervousness.

"What-?" Emma asked him sitting up straight, her doe brown eyes looking at him in shock.

_I screwed it up_, Will thought by seeing Emma´s reaction, _I screwed it up badly_.

"I mean, maybe, I don´t know, it´s just-" he started stammering, "You know wh-?" but his words were cut off by Emma´s mouth crushing against his. She planted short and loud kisses on his lips and jaw line and Will couldn´t help to smile against her loving gesture

"Is that a yes?" he managed to ask under Emma´s embrace

"Uhm, I think I have to think about it" she teased him wrapping her arms around his neck. Will remove the hair falling in her face and stocked her cheeks with tenderness.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" He asked her softly, "You can take all the time you need to think about it, Em. Seriously"

"I´m sure. Are _you_?" she needed some confirmation from his part, because she knew there were still some tricks and conducts about her cleaning, some remains from her OCD. And deep inside her, she was scared he might not tolerate her habits. He might get tired of them.

"I´m most sure" he reassured her, cupping her cheeks and looking her straight in the eyes, "and I know why you ask, but Em… I´ve been thinking about this since… well, some months ago" he blushed to his confession, "I love you, and I'm more than ready to take the next step".

And with that, he gently brushed his lips with hers, until they met in a long and smooth kiss.

"I love you, Will"

"I love you too, Em"

-xx-

Two weeks had passed since Will and Emma´s conversation and after discussing it lengthily and deeply they decided the best thing they could do was renting a new apartment for both.

"I wanna have a place of our own" Emma had told him. And Will had agreed. After all, her condo had been previously occupied by her and Carl; and he had lived with Terri in his current apartment. A fresh start was a magnificent idea.

The moving was long and tedious. They talked to Figgins as soon as the decision was made and he congratulated them with cheers and blessings; "but I can´t give you free days to start your moving", he had said. So they had no other choice than spending their weekends packing their personal belongings.

Emma had found a spacious and lighten apartment fifteen minutes away from work which Will loved in the moment he stepped into the empty living room.

"This is perfect for us" Will told her squeezing her waist from behind, as they contemplated the now furnished living room. "You´ve made me the happiest man by saying yes, you know that?"

Emma looked at him over her shoulder, "you won´t be saying that after a couple of months" she teasing between giggles

"Same to you" he joined her laughs and kissed her neck softly, "I love you Em, I really do"

"I love you too" Emma responded kissing him back.

They had a home now.


	7. Old Friends Pt I

**Hope you enjoy this new chapter! I had no other choice but to split it in two parts; the first one, let me warn you, it´s gonna be kinda angsty but I hope you find the ****end**** of the second part better and more fluffy/romantic/smutty. **

**Thanks for reading and thanks to Taylor (purple-wemma) for being my beta!**

**VII (Old Friends)**

Opening his eyes every morning and seeing his red haired girlfriend lying next to him was something Will still couldn´t believe. She would sleep peacefully; her arms resting lightly on the pillows she would use the night before for her nightly reading. He woke up earlier that morning, which was quite untypical of him. Usually Emma was the one waking him up with a gentle touch on his cheek.

Will rested his weight on his elbow, turning on his side to face a sleeping Emma. Her breathing was serene and her lips were curved in a slight smile. He couldn´t help to chuckle at her loveliness. All morning could pass and he would stare at her, captivated by her unflustered doze.

"Stop staring at me" she told him with her eyes still closed and a wide smile appearing on her lips.

"You _were_ awake…" Will replied mischievously dragging his body above hers, brushing their lips together seductively.

"Of course I was… it´s time to work" she informed when he pulled away.

"We have plenty of time to get ready, you know?"

"Really…?" Emma raised an eye brow, guessing her boyfriend´s intention; "´cause the clock doesn´t say so…" her words got lost in her throat when he buried his face on her neck, and slightly sucked her pulse, "Will…" she called his name with heavy breath.

"You have no idea how happy I am to wake up next to you every morning" he told her slowly, his voice coming out almost in a buzz. There was no distance between their bodies and Emma could feel him budding against her belly.

"Are you happy, Will…?" she teased him unequivocally

He laughed loudly, "I´m not… " He buried his face on her neck again, and he lifted up before some seconds to confirmed, "I'm electrified"

"Electrify me, Will" she hummed hotly against his ear.

-xx-

Life together turned out to be better than they expected and thanks to Dr. Begler's conductive treatment Emma could manage some of her old habits and control many of her OCD behaviors.

She discovered what a great partner Will was when she started to find done many of the domestic tasks. He loved pleasing Emma by giving her the assistance she never asked for and she awed by the realization of how deep inside her mind Will was.

Several months had passed, and the colorful summer landscape granted its turn to the opaque autumn to cover Lima. It was a cold and windy season which none of them was fond of that much: a great deal of work and too much grey around; but Will and Emma didn´t mind at all because each other company was enough to make them feel blessed.

One afternoon, while they walked through the park (it had become a habit for them), someone unexpected came across their way.

"Will Schuester!" a feminine voice called his name. Both turned around to face a brunette woman with a kind smile; she was taking hands with a man who was smiling as widely as her, "Oh my God, how are you?"

"Cynthia!" Will exclaimed surprised, letting go Emma´s hand and walking forward the familiar couple, "Phillip!" he hugged them warmly, "How are you, guys?"

"We´re great…" Cynthia replied and her eyes traveled to Emma, who was standing shyly behind him.

"Oh! I´m sorry…! This…" he took his girlfriend´s hand, bringing her closer, "is Emma".

The couple looked at her kindly and introduced themselves in a very friendly way. They were both Will´s old friends from High School and Cynthia, as he, was a member of the Glee Club and Phillip was his close buddy. Will was amazed by meeting them in the park, as he knew they were no longer living in Lima, and when he asked them what were they doing back there they told him about the 15th graduation anniversary, which Will wasn´t aware of.

"You need have to stop changing your number, man…" Phillip said with a sigh, shaking his head, causing Will to chuckle, "It´s tomorrow, at Gold Diggers Bar, we´ll have some snacks and drinks there… Nothings fancy. Emma you´re more than welcome too, please come" he asked her smiling

"Thank you, that´d be very nice", she replied squeezing Will´s hand.

"So, we´ll see you there! At 7…!" Cynthia exclaimed waving her hand while they walk away.

"She´s quiet, but she looks _so_ much nicer than Terri" Phillip whispered to his wife when they were alone.

-xx-

On Saturday night, Emma and Will arrived to the bar Philip mentioned. At least 25 people were there.

"Hey, Will, Emma!" Cynthia welcomed them, "Come, everyone is in the back"

Everyone was there indeed and it took them at least half hour to greet them all. After a while, Will and Emma took a spot near the table with Phillip and Cynthia; they asked Emma about her work and her relationship with Will. She really liked Will´s friends; they were kind, polite and funny. And Will was happy they got on so well. Suddenly, their conversation was interrupted by a feminine voice.

"Will! Will Schuester!" They all turned around to see a tall fitted brunette woman approaching them with grace, "Oh my God, it´s been so long!"

"Shania!" he respond with a smile, "How are you?" The woman walked with charm towards him and took him in a profound hug. Emma looked at her with a smile but it gradually started to vanish when she saw the way this new friend was squeezing her boyfriend´s body. They eventually pulled away and she wasn´t taking her hands off him, on the contrary, she fondle his chest with her covered in rings fingers. She saw Cynthia´s eyes contemplating the scene taking part in front of them and Phillip excusing himself and going to the bar.

Emma cleared her throat to catch Will´s attention, seeing he was still smiling at Shania´s words.

"Uhm, Shania let me introduce someone to you…" he said showing a little embarrassed, "This is Emma…"

"Oh, hi!" she exclaimed shaking Emma´s hand

"It´s nice to meet you" Emma replied trying to smile. She didn´t like Shania. There was something in the way she greeted her boyfriend made Emma uneasy, and when she actually took the time to observe the woman she saw Shania had very flirtatious manners and a body that allowed her to.

"Same here" she immediately returned her eyes to Will, "So how´s Terri?" she asked casually like if Emma wasn´t even there.

"I don´t know" Will answered narrowing his shoulders as he put a hand around Emma´s waist, trying to send Shania the message.

"Oh… " she raised her eye brows and then greeted Cynthia, "Hey there, Cynthia"

"Hey" was her dry respond. She clearly didn´t like Shania either. "Wanna have a drink with me, Emma?"

"Uhm…" she hesitated as she wasn´t sure if she wanted to leave Will alone with that woman. _Stop it, Emma, don´t you trust Will at all?,_ "Yes… Sure. We´ll be in the bar, ok?" she told him planting a soft kiss on his cheek and following Cynthia to meet Phillip.

"I´m sorry if I made you uncomfortable" Cynthia apologized once sited, "I´ve never had a good relationship with Shania…"

"It´s ok" Emma replied softly taking a zip of her margarita; a million questions passed through her mind; _Why? Is she always that rude? Is she always putting her hands over men like that?_, "Will seems to be a good friend with her…"

"Yeah…" was her reply. But she didn´t say anymore and Emma could sense there was something unsaid.

"Don´t worry" Phillip told her a couple of minutes later. He saw Emma´s eyes were fixed on Will and Shania and by her expression he could tell she was bothered, "She´s been always like that with men…" Emma remained silent, "that´s one of the reasons Cynthia doesn´t like her" he chuckled a little.

"What´re the others?" she asked without thinking, "Oh, I'm sorry… I shouldn´t have asked you that. It was totally inappropriate. I´m not an intrusive-" she began quickly.

"It´s ok, don´t worry" he replied with a wink.

-xx-

Summing up what had happened last weekend, Emma came to the conclusion she didn´t like Shania Simmons. First she thought she was rude when Will presented each other, especially when she asked about Terri when he wasn´t married to her anymore. Evidently.

Then she remembered the little conversation they had while Will was talking to one of his friends. She had been sarcastic and disdainful about her work and everything she would say.

_And what was with all the touching? _ She thought. That had been absolutely out of place. The image of Shania´s hand all over Will made her sick. She didn´t respect personal space, she didn´t even care Emma herself was right there in front of her. And the feeling of an untypical anger burned inside her.

"Em? Em..?" Will´s voice took her out of her absorption, "You ok?"

She raised her eyebrows, blinking several times, "yes, of course" she lied and grabbed a sandwich from her Tupper. The teacher´s lounge was practically empty that day.

"Listen, I´m not gonna straight home after school" he told her stealing a grape from her Tupper, "Shania called me this morning; she invited me to have a cup of coffee with Sam and Krista… Remember them? From the other night…?" she nodded.

"Ok…" Emma could only say "Will you be back for dinner?" her voice was soft, almost a whisper.

"Of course" he kissed her lips with suavity, "I´m gonna go now… delayed paperwork. I´ll see you tonight!"

She watched him walk away, feeling like the worst girlfriend who had ever stood on the face of the Earth. She didn´t like Shania, that was a fact; but that wasn´t a reason to ask him to stop seeing her. She was his friend, after all.

Shania´s hand over Will´s chest.

_Stop it._

But then… The thought of him not taking her hands away.

_Whoa, whoa… this is definitively enough, Emma. You need to stop imagining things. _

Luckily, she had an appointment with Dr. Begler that afternoon. Emma vented her worries with drain. She cried for her suspicions, and for Will not noticing how she was feeling.

"It´s been almost 6 days since that reunion… and I've been feeling like crap since then..." her sobs filled Dr. Begler´s office. "And I know you think I should talk to him, but I know what´s gonna happen if I do… I´m gonna end up saying what I think about her, about my fears, and he´ll say I'm being ridiculous and that´s gonna be it." She talked fast, her eyes firmly closed. "And today they´re having a cup of coffee-"

"What do you worry about, Emma?" she asked with caution and seeing Emma wasn´t responding she added, "Is cheating an option?"

"No... I mean, he couldn´t" she replied fast, "He wouldn´t do that…" however there was doubt in her voice, "But he… he was embarrassed when she was all over him and I had to cough to have his attention…."

"Maybe he was just embarrassed, because he knew his behavior wasn´t appropriated…" Dr. Begler adventured.

"Maybe… " She thought about Dr. Begler´s words. "I'm gonna wait to see how this evolves … Perhaps, hopefully, she just disappears from our lives; and if not… then I'll just talk to him" she sentenced with determination. "Thanks Dr."

-xx-

For the following days, Emma tried to tolerate the fact that Will met Shania a couple more times. They would get reunited at the coffee shop with Sam and Krista and Will would come home a little later every day.

Emma couldn´t stand being alone at their apartment, waiting for him. Her insides twitched and she had no idea why that happened; she hated playing the desperate housewife role, guarding her husband; so that Friday, the best think she could do to keep her head busy was going shopping.

While she examined a beautiful pair of Mary Jane's, a familiar silhouette caught her eye. Her eyebrows knit in a worried expression and when she recognized who that person was she held her breath.

"Hey, Emma!" It was Krista.

"H-Hi, Krista, how are you…?" she managed to say. _What was she doing there?_, "How´s Sam?" there was no chance she was asking her why wasn´t she with Will and Shania. Looking like a fool wasn´t something Emma allowed herself.

"I´m good… and Sam is good too! He dragged me here to buy some tennis shoes… I swear he´s worst than me!" Krista laughed, "And Will?"

"He had to stay at school… delayed work" Emma lied quickly and her heart ached. _Will had lied to her_. "I better be going, Krista. Gotta go to the store… Say hi to Sam from me, please"

"Of course! Listen, it´s gonna be his birthday in a couple of weeks, I´m gonna call you guys to let you know about the celebration." She informed warmly

"Sure", Emma replied with an unchanged smile before walking towards the parking lot. Her knees trembled on her way to the car and when she took her seat, she noticed her hands were shaking. _What just happened? This cannot be possible. _

Tears pound across her cheeks just by the thought of Will lying to her. Emma could only think about one reason for him to hide his encounters with Shania: affair. Plain and simple.

_This is not possible. It just couldn´t be. He would never do that_. She told herself while driving home as tears were dried off her face.

"Hey, Em…" he told her from the couch when she got home and hanged her purse and coat on the closet.

"Hi…" she answered quietly

"Had appointment with Dr. Begler…?" he asked casually, watching the TV.

"No. Went to the mall…" she walked towards him and stood firmly near the end of the couch.

"Got something nice?" his attention was focused on the game.

"I saw Krista and Sam…" her voice trembled when those words escaped her mouth and Will immediately turned his head to face her.

"You…?" He began standing up

"I saw Krista and Sam" she repeated trying not to burst into tears. "Apparently they had no plans for coffee today…" her eyes were fixed on his, trying to read his expression without result.

"Em, I-"

"Are you sleeping with her?" Emma spat the words in haste, disgusted by the single idea of that happening.

"What? No, of course, no!" Will replied shocked, almost horrified buy Emma´s words.

"Then why didn´t you tell me you were meeting Sheila alone…?" she asked, her voice breaking

"Shania" he corrected, "and-"

"I don´t care about her name, Will!" She cut him with a squeal, "I don´t care about her…" her voice lowered, but it was still raised "I just care that you lied to me, you _lied_ to me; I thought I could trust you…" her last words got lost in her throat and she cried miserably taking a sit on the couch armrest. She didn´t care about her name. Sheila, Shania, Shannon…. It was all the same. The fact that he corrected it only made the whole situation worst.

"Em… please don´t cry…" he begged her coming close to her, trying to take her between her arms; but she resisted him, "Can I explain why I didn't´ tell you?" he took her chin and lifted it so their eyes could met.

"Tell me the truth" she said emotionless, trying not to start sobbing again

"When Shania called me, she asked me to meet her alone…. She´s having a rough time lately. She´s been through a tough divorced and is a little depressed-"

"You´re not saying why you hide it from me…"Emma interrupted him, "I´m sure you´re not her only friend…"

"Nobody takes Shania serious enough, nobody cares enough, Em… she´s lost many friends because the way she acts with men-"

"Still you´re not saying it…" she stopped him again roughly, her eyes locked with his, demanding an explanation, "Will, why?"

He sighed, rubbing his forehead nervously, "Shania tried to sabotage my relationship with Terri when we were married" he shook with embarrassment, "She was a very close friend of mine and also a friend with Terri; and when all that happened she almost plucked Shania´s eyes out... "

"Then why the hell are you still in touch with her?" Emma demanded annoyed, "Will, she has rubbed her hands all over you, didn´t you-"

"Em, that´s-"

"No, it´s not ridiculous!" she guessed his next reply, "didn´t you notice the disdained tone she talked to me with?" she was crying again, this time her cheeks had gone reddish and her throat hurt, "Will, I felt like a idiot when you didn´t take her hands away from you…"

"Trust me" he pleaded her, "I´d never, ever, cheat on you…"

"I _don´t_ trust _her_. Not one bit… I can´t stop thinking she might-" Emma didn´t dare to express her thoughts, "it´s driving me crazy…" she sentenced, cleaning her tears away.

"Em, sweetie… I´m-I´m sorry…" he could only manage to say; he felt ashamed. _How didn´t he notice Emma´s hurt before_?

"I don´t like her; I don´t like the way she touches you and the way she talks and looks at me. And I hate you lied to me…" Emma sobbed fixing her eyes on her lap and choosing her next words carefully, "and I know you´re gonna say I´m being paranoid, but, uhm, if you don´t stop this something is gonna happen... And I won´t-"

"Em, it´s ok, please…" Will cut her taking her body between his arms firmly; he knew she´d resist. But she didn´t. She was exhausted, "Please forgive me, I- I was an asshole… I´ll talk to her, ok? Please… I love _you_. Only you."

-xx-

Will felt his heart throbbing when he came to the realization of how much hurt he had caused Emma. Tears were shared that night and loving and forgiving words were said.

He honestly didn´t believe Shania would try anything with him after what had happened years ago, and he told Emma that; but she practically begged him to listen to her presentiment. And he did; he didn´t want to hurt her again.

Several days had passed and he finally had a talk with Shania. There was no need for him to tell her all the details, so he just said their meetings were inappropriate considering the fact he was in love with somebody else. She told him the whole idea was crazy.

"If your girlfriend has trust issues that´s not my problem, Will… I wanna keep seeing you" she had declared.

"Stop it, Shania… I´ve hurt her and I don´t want to do it again" he said with firmness, "you´ll have to find someone else to talk to… you had someone for these 15 years after all". And with that, Will ended the conversation.

-xx-

That Thursday, Will got a phone call from Krista. Sam´s birthday party was that weekend and they were invited, as long as some of the people from the last reunion. He gladly accepted and that Saturday their drove to Sam´s house. Emma was quite, he could tell she was worried about Shania being at the party, so he held her hand securely trying to comfort her.

She smiled gratefully and returned the gesture by squeezing his while they walk towards the entrance.

Sam opened the door with a huge smile. "Will! Emma! You came!" he exclaimed happily.

"Happy Birthday" they greeted as they came in the house. Emma gave him the present they had bought to him ("guys, you shouldn´t have!") and he invited them to go into the living room.

"Everyone´s there" he informed hanging their coats on the closet, next to the stairs.

They entered the room and for Will´s surprise Cynthia and Phillip where sitting on the couch, next to Krista and other friends. Emma smiled widely at them, especially pleased to see them.

"Emma!" Cynthia greeted her standing up and hugging her kindly, "Hello!"

"Hi, Cynthia! Phillip! I didn´t know you were coming!"

"We were in the neighborhood" Phillip joked causing Will to chuckle.

They talked for a couple of seconds until a familiar voice came from the kitchen. It was a graceful laugh, just like an old Hollywood actress.

"I know, I know…" the voice was approaching to the living room, and once Emma saw the tall brunette carrying a tray with muffins, her stomach overturned. "Hey, guys!" she saluted them charmingly

Emma sent her a stucked and short smile, trying to hide her disgust when Shania came in, but it didn´t work too well as Will noticed her grin.

"Hey, Shania, how are you?" he asked politely

"I´m great Will, you?"

Soon the others joined the conversation; but it was hard for Emma to do so, because the truth was she couldn´t help to perceive Shania was clearly flirting with Will. Of course, her hands were not all over him as the other night, but occasionally her hand would brush his shoulder or his fingers. And that sent Emma to the edge of rage.

"Emma?" Cynthia´s voice took her out of her thinking. "Wanna help me make some coffee?"

"Uhm, yes, sure" she replied with a smile.

"Listen, Emma" she told her once they were alone in the kitchen, "I know this doesn´t concern me… " Emma stared at her not knowing what to expect, "but you shouldn´t show Shania you don´t like her" she blushed at Cynthia´s comment, "It´s pretty obvious you don´t like her and she´s gonna take advantage of that… believe me, she can upset you as fast as I can snap"

Emma avoided her eyes, while she served the coffee, but manage to stutter a soft "Thank you"

"You seem to be a great person, Emma so take it easy, ok?" Cynthia rubbed her shoulder friendly and then she added, "C´mon, everyone´s in the garden… the boys are probably _trying _to play football"

They watched the game as they exchanged comments about the lousy players. Phillip laughed loudly when his wife made an observation about his lack of talent. Almost 40 minutes had passed and the game was at the peak of it competitiveness.

Emma watched the players run behind the ball when she noticed Will wasn´t running along them; he was probably hydrating himself after all the exercise, she thought.

"Cynthia, do you know where the bathroom is?" Emma asked her some minutes later.

"In the corridor, second door at your left"

She took the way Cynthia had told her and when she opened the door, her eyes flew opened in horror at the scene taking place in front of her.

Will´s back was resting on the sink and Shania´s body was firmly pressed against his torso, her hands tightly gripping his belt.

Emma´s heart almost skipped a beat; her breathing became uneven and a painful lump stuck in her throat.

"Em-" he began pushing Shania away.

But she didn´t listen. Emma simply closed the door behind her and walked towards the garden.

_Don´t cry. Don´t make a scene_._ Don´t cry, don´t cry. _She told herself severely.

"Cynthia" she called her name softly.

"Ye- Emma, are you ok?" she asked worried looking at Emma´s blind expression.

"I think I´m gonna go… I´m not feeling very well… My stomach…" she lied

"Ok, do you want me to find Will…?"

"No, it´s ok…" Emma replied quickly and then she added, "I´ll, uhm, call him when I get home. Would you tell Sam thanks and explain him-"

"Of course" Cynthia cut her; she had a worried expression and Emma hoped she´d bought her lie.

"Thanks" and with furthermore, Emma left; and when she returned home she practically drowned with all the tears she cried.

_He didn´t run after her_.

And her heart ached like it never had before.


	8. Old Friends Pt II

**Here´s the second part!**

**I tell you in advance there´s angst taking place, but as I said before, you´ll find the ending more pleasant (I hope).**

**Thanks for reading!**

**xx**

**Will´s POV**

"Em-" he tried to call her. But she left.

Shania advanced towards him again, but he pushed her away roughly again, "Get the fuck off me" he hissed, his teeth clinching. "I told you to stop this game you were playing. Get. Away. From. Me. You hear?" he repeated with rage when she tried to speak before getting out of the bathroom.

He got home as fast as he could, considering Cynthia and Phillip interrogated him about what was going on.

"Emma?" he called her name while he stepped in the living room. "Emma…?" he called out again. He got no answer. But she had to be there, her car was parked on the sidewalk. He dried his tears off his cheeks and walked to the master bedroom as her name escaped his lips once more.

Will heard water running coming from the suite. He stepped closer to it and leaned his forehead against the wooden door. "Em…" he called her with broken voice, "Em, please ope-"

"Leave me alone" was her plain answer.

"We need to-"

"Leave me alone" she said repeatedly, every time Will tried to speak.

He rubbed his neck, almost desperate; she was pushing him away and if he didn´t talk to her soon, she´d leave. And Will loved her too much to let that happen. He walked to the kitchen and drank a glass of water; his throat was dry and he needed to calm down or he´d start crying hopelessly.

_What have I done? Why didn´t I push her away one minute before? _He thought supporting his elbows on his knees, sitting back on the bed.

He´d wait until she came out. Even if he had to sit there for the entire night.

Eventually, the suite´s door opened and Emma stepped out in a bathrobe. Her eyes were glossy and swollen; he didn´t need to know her to tell she had been crying for hours.

"Emma…" Will stood up, trying to take her hand, but she refused to let him touch her. "Emma, please hear me out" he begged with throaty voice. But his girlfriend had adopted a 'you´re not here' policy denying him any intent to penetrate the fortified walls she had built.

She moved across the bedroom looking for clothes to wear, Will following her behind, pleading her to listen. But she didn´t; and when she headed the door to leave the room Will stopped her, standing in the doorway.

"Wait" he said firmly locking eyes with her. And suddenly, all the self-control she had been holding, vanished to give place to sorrow and pain.

She walked backwards until her legs hit the edge of the bed and sat heavily on it.

"What do you want?" was her simple question. Will´s mind went blank; he wished he could express a proper apologize, but no words came and he just cried. He cried for all the hurt he had caused. "Why don´t you go back to her and leave me alone…?" she sobbed burying her face in her hands.

"Emma, no…. no… " He approached her, kneeling down and facing her as he took her hand into his, "Nothing happened. She tried to… But I´d-"

"Why not? She´s everything I´m not… but at least-"

"Exactly" Emma looked at him horrified and when she tried to break away from his touch, he held her tightly, "she´s everything you´re not. She´s selfish, vain, rude, uncaring, insensitive. And you´re not. And that´s why I love _you_; and that´s why nothing happened" he was about to burst into tears again, and squeezed her hands begging her for a response.

She covered her mouth, suffocating a howl. "Will…" she managed to say, "I…"

"I know… I know you-you told me" tears pounded his cheeks and even when he tried to get a grip, he couldn´t, "you knew and I should have listened better" Will buried his head on Emma´s lap, wrapping his arms around her hips; feeling ashamed of his behavior, fearful by the thought of losing her. And his weeping grew when Emma remained distant.

Gradually, he felt Emma´s body unwinding and her long thin fingers running across his curls. Will lifted his head to meet Emma´s gaze; she wasn´t smiling but her sorrow expression had softened to give place to accord.

"I´m yours Emma, only yours" he whispered reaching her jaw line and stroking it slightly. She closed her eyes and a single tear escape her eye, which Will dared to wipe away with his mouth. And when he moved away and their eyes locked their lips crushed into a solid kiss.

That night they made passionate love. That night Emma claimed Will her own. It was funny how she, being a woman who liked control, was usually surrendering to Will´s dominance. His control was something she loved about him, because among other of his qualities made her feel secure.

But that time she needed the control, she needed something to reassure he loved _her_, not anyone else; to know he was hers and no one else. Emma knew she was being selfish, and those feelings were probably the most terrible she´d ever had. But she couldn´t help herself. She _had_ to make him hers; and she did by pressing wet kisses on every inch of his toned body.

Will moaned under her body; his stomach twisted when he actually notice how much damage he had caused, how much he could have hurt her. He saw Emma´s desperation by the way she looked at him; by the greediness of her touches; by the aggressive way she moved on top of him rising and falling her hips against his.

"Em" he groaned when the pressure increased considerably, sending him over the edge, "Slow down, or I'm gon-"

"No" she purred sucking his earlobe, "I want you" she moaned moving closer, squeezing their hips together even more, and causing him to be deeper inside her.

"You have me" he told her cupping her cheeks feeling her reach her climax.

She moaned his name louder when she reached her release bringing Will to cum almost instantly. Emma remained on top of him recovering her breath, supporting her weight on her elbows by the sides of Will´s head. His arms were securely holding her hips. She panted unevenly against his mouth and she licked her lips before speaking. "I´m sorry"

"Don´t be" he replied brushing the hair off her face. He knew why she apologized; she felt selfish, greedy, like his needs didn´t matter. But the truth was, they didn´t that night. "You have me every time you want, any way you want"

Emma kissed him passionately, brushing her tongue across her bottom lip, tasting him, feeling his wetness. "I love you, Will"


	9. Champagne

**Hello again! So I've decided to write some fluff/smut now, to cheer you up a little after last chapter… lol **

**Hope you like it and I wanna thank specially to Taylor (purple-wemma) for being my beta and for the great suggestion she made! **

VIII

Early December brought cold and windy weather to Lima and sooner than everyone expected, a thick layer of snow covered the streets with a silver glitz. Christmas holidays had started and Will and Emma were finally enjoying their first winter season together.

He was alone that Thursday afternoon (Emma had an appointment with Dr. Begler) and while resting on the couch he remembered last year´s break. Things were quite different by then.

Last December he was alone, just coming out of a terrible relationship, getting rid of an awful marriage and he was alone because Emma was married by then. How many changes could occur in a year? He smiled to himself, allowing the understanding that he was actually finally happy sink in. Despite the last month event, the small discussions he had with Emma, the efforts he made to please her, he suddenly understand there wasn´t anything else he´d love more. That was it.

It was like an invisible hand had slapped his face, making him suddenly conscience of the unexpected thought invading his mind.

Surprisingly, he heard the keys unlocking the door and a bright and red cheeked Emma stepped in the living room.

"Hi…!" she greeted him cheerfully taking her shoes off so the carpet didn´t get ruined. She was carrying several colorful bags with ribbons and buns, which she saved inside the closet along with her red coat and beret.

"Hey" he replied walking towards her and holding her close to him. She was smiling widely and he could see the tip of her nose was red because of the cold wind outside. "Did I tell you how lovely you are?" he asked before kissing her lips softly

"I think you did… but I never get tired of hearing it" she joked brushing her hair away as he held her tighter.

"You took some time out there" Will´s face was buried in her neck. She smelled like fresh snow and lilies.

"I got your Christmas present" she sighed running her fingers across his light brown curls. "Did you just sit on your butt all day while I was busy? And where´s my dinner, by the way?" Emma teased him as he raised his head to meet her gaze.

"It´s right here" he replied seductively causing Emma to giggle and kiss him softly

"Well, I´m actually kinda hungry, but I can have you as my dessert, what do you think about that?" she batted her eyelashes as her finger traced playful patters on his chest. She loved when Will was in that cuddly mood, like he had missed her forever.

"I'll make chicken, what do you think?" his fingers traveled along her jaw and neck

"You made me feel so loved" she said without thinking and her eyes sparkled with ease

"That´s because you are, my princess, you have no idea how much"

-xx-

Two more days and Christmas would be there. Emma´s mother had called her daughter in order to invite the happy couple to spend some days with them, back in Virginia; but since it was their first holiday together, Emma declined her invitation pleading they wanted to spend it together, plus they would probably have Will´s parents for lunch for Christmas day or New Year, it wasn´t confirmed yet.

"Next year we´ll be yours, mum…" Emma told her mother sweetly.

"Ok, cherry" Jen told her smiling; since Emma had returned from Virginia, her mother had adopted the nick name her husband used for Emma. "Say hi to Will from us; love you"

"Love you too, mum and Merry Christmas", Emma hung the phone before walking inside the kitchen, where Will was chopping vegetables for lunch.

"How´s your mum?" he asked her searching for some seasons in the drawer

"She´s fine… wanted us to visit them, but I believe we own your parents that lunch together" she teased him with a chuckle.

He laughed, "Yeah, dad has been driving me crazy… he´s still hasn't decided if he should come for Christmas or New Year; what do you think? Which date suits you better?"

"Whatever he decides it´s ok. Maybe…" she thought out loud, "if they don´t wanna drive back home late they should come for a Christmas lunch"

"Yeah I was thinking the same…" he turned around to face his girlfriend, "How inside my mind are you?"; Emma laughed seeing Will was wearing an apron, "What?" he asked her looking down to see himself

"You look like Martha Stewart" she covered her mouth trying to suppress a laugh, without success.

"What…?" he looked up her again and raised an eyebrow mischievously, "Em, are you laughing at me?" he teased her walking towards her.

"Yes!" she responded not being able to hold her amusement.

"How dare you?" he snaked his arms around her body, "I got you now!" Will tickled her waist, causing Emma to kink under his hands

"Will!" she squawk between giggles, "Stop…!"

"Never!" He replied with a playful evil voice, "And now, you won´t have a bite of that delicious meal I've made" he stopped his game and narrowed his eyes trying to look mean. He couldn´t do that, not even if he tried harder, Emma thought she would melt at boyfriend´s cuteness.

"Then I´ll have to find myself someone willing to feed me" she answered trying to play important.

"Never!" he exclaimed again but this time he nested his face on Emma´s white neck, "I'll forgive you just because you´re too adorable"

She wrapped her arms around his neck with a sigh and teased him once more, "Thanks, god" After a while of hugging themselves, Emma asked him almost with a murmur, "do you have plans for this afternoon?"

"Actually, I do" she found his gaze in question "Gotta get your Christmas present"

"Can I come with you?" she asked innocently

"Oh yes, sure! And see what I'll get you? No way!"

"Trying wouldn´t hurt" she said shrinking her shoulders, "I have Christmas shopping to do too, so why don´t we go together?"

-xx-

"Would like to see something else?" the employee asked Will politely

"No, thanks… that´d be it" Will replied looking above his shoulder, vigilant.

"In case it´s too big, we´ll adjust the size free charge, Sr." the man handed him a little bag

"That´s great, thanks. Merry Christmas!" he saluted him and walked away, hiding the bag between the other shopping bags.

Will meet Emma thirty minutes later at the mall entrance

"I see you´ve made some shopping" she observed taking a quick look at the bags he was carrying.

"Hey, no peeking" he warned her jokingly, "Ready to go?"

"Yep" they held hands and walked back home.

-xx-

Christmas Eve was windy and calm. Will had offered to cook that evening, entrusting Emma to set the table arrangements.

"It´s gonna be just us, Will…" she giggled by Will´s formality

"I know, but I want this to be extra special, Em… It´s our first Christmas together" he told her lovingly, stroking her cheek.

"Ok" she whispered softly, brushing their lips together slightly.

Will really shined as a chef, but that night Emma cleared any doubt she could have had. They shared orange duck with sweet potatoes, accompanied with white wine and low music.

"My god, Will… That was exquisite" Emma complimented him taking a sip of wine. The table had been collected a while ago and they were resting on the couch after dancing and spinning with the music. It was late now and the snow was falling copiously outside.

"Dessert is coming soon, so I hope you didn´t eat too much"

"Dessert?" Emma looked at him with soft expression, "Will… you shouldn´t have… you didn´t let me do anything tonight…"

"It was one of my presents for you…" he let her know as he planted a wet kiss on her lips.

"Talking about presents… " Emma said slowly, "Do you think we can exchange gifts now? I can´t wait to give you yours…"

"It´s fifteen minutes to twelve; why don´t we wait until it´s officially Christmas?"

"Ok, then" she bit her lower lip; she had a look in her eyes Will couldn´t quite puzzle out.

"I'll bring dessert." Will let her know kissing the tip of her nose, before disappearing behind the kitchen´s door, "I bought Champagne, Em!" he told her from the other room, "and chocolates!" he added with a chuckle.

"Great!" After some minutes, Will came back carrying a tray with a two crystal vessel filled with chocolates and two glasses with bubbly champagne. He gazed quickly to his watch. Two minutes to twelve. "I think you´re gonna cook from now on" she teased him when he took a seat next to her, before placing the tray in the coffee table.

"Shall we…?" he asked and handed her champagne glass. She took it locking eyes with him, her lips curving into a blissfully smile. "I love you, Em" Will said as a toast.

"I love you too, Will" she placed a light kiss on his mouth, and took her initial position, "Merry Christmas".

"Em…?" she stared at him, just when she was taking the glass to her mouth, "Would you wait for me?"

She looked confused, "Wait… for you…? Are you going somewhere?"

He chuckled, "No, no… I'm not going anywhere"

"Then, why woul-"

"Would you?" Will asked her purely

"Of course, sweetie. Though, I don´t get what you mean-"

"Merry Christmas, Em" He cut her kissing her once more.

She smiled when he pulled back and took a sip from her glass, instinctively looking at the fizzy drink; suddenly her eyes widened in shock. Emma let out a loud yell and dropped the glass; the crystal smashing on the floor as the champagne spilled at her feet and on the carpet. "Will, there´s a beetle in my glass" her breathing was uneven and he could see her hands were slightly shaking.

Will saw his girlfriend´s expression, He could read terror and disgust. _Shit_.

"Em, calm down… " _Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. You can´t do anything right, William._ He quickly went down on both knees, his hands roamed through the wet carpet with desperation, looking for what Emma had just dropped.

"Will, you´ll…" She stopped talking when her boyfriend looked at her embarrassed. There was something shinny between his fingers. "Will…" Emma couldn´t finish when realization came to her. Her big doe eyes widened.

"I´m sorry Emma…" Will apologized ashamed. "I-I didn´t mean to frighten you…"

"Will…" she repeated leaning close to him; her eyes glossy.

"When I asked you if you´d wait for me…" he began clumsily, "I meant if you´d wait enough to someday become my wife" Will took Emma´s hand between his. He looked at her long naked fingers resting on his palm and lifted his gaze to meet hers, "and when I say someday I mean soon"; Emma covered her mouth with her free hand, trying to smoother a sob, "Emma you´ve made me the happiest man alive. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, loving you, laughing with you, fighting with you, teasing you, making love to you. You´ve given me the most precious gift you could give me just by being with me. And I want to make you the happiest woman alive….if you let me"

Tears were running across Emma´s cheeks, and when she removed her hand off her mouth Will could see she was smiling widely, "Yes… Yes, yes, yes…!" she cried, literally tossing to Will´s arms. Their bodies landed on the floor tightly pressed against each other, their mouths encountering into a passionate and almost desperate kiss. Will´s hands wandered over Emma´s back, stroking her fervently; her blouse progressively got unwrapped from her skirt, "Will, I love you so much" she muttered when they broke apart, both gasping for air.

"You´ve made me so happy, Em… _So_ happy" he accentuated planting small kisses all over her face. He was about to burst into joyful tears.

"Will, are you crying?" Emma asked him; her own cheeks were soaking wet.

"No" he lied laughing and then he took Emma´s hand and kissed it warmly; slowly he sat up, bringing her to sit facing him, "Emma Pillsbury I love you; and _this_" he lifted the ring in front of her eyes, "is my gift for you…" he gently slide the ring into Emma´s thin finger. It fitted perfectly, "and I´m not talking about the ring… I´m talking about me. I give myself to you, entirely to you, forever"

"Will…" she was stunned, enchanted; and looked at the ring. A big dark blue sapphire, along with two smaller dim emeralds, adorned a delicate and feminine work made on solid white gold. Her mouth was slightly opened in amazement, and then her gaze went back to his, "I´ll have you, always"

They kissed long and passionately for minutes, occasionally breaking apart in need of air, but their mouths never left each other´s skin.

"Will…" Emma called his name when his kisses grew heated and his arms abandoned her hips to travel below her breasts, "I wanna give you your present" He released her earlobe to met Emma´s look and again, there it was: that undecipherable look she gave him minutes ago. Will couldn´t say if it was lust, fear, naughtiness…

"Ok…" he said with a smile, waiting for her to go get it. But she didn´t.

"Actually it´s not your official gift… I got you something way better than this" she anticipated with a smirk. "This is a bonus you get for being such an amazing boyfriend- I correct myself, fiancée"

"I have to guess…?" he inquired with amusement, as she nodded. "Em, we could be here all night…" and added seductively, "you know I wouldn´t give up if I start… Give me a clue"

"Ok… it starts with an '_L_'…." she answered vaguely and before he could think of anything, Emma whispered hotly against his ear, "and finishes with '_ingerie_'…". Will gulped and blinked slowly looking at her to meet Emma almost devouring him with her eyes. "Go to the bedroom and I´ll be right there…" she instructed him biting her lower lip.

Emma knew blue was Will favorite color and she had the hardest time finding lace lingerie in that tone; but after going through every single lingerie store in the mall for almost two hours, she achieved her commit.

She entered the room with reduce speed, letting him delight with the few garments covering her white skin and before she could say anything Will was over her, assaulting her lips fiercely. She immediately slide her tongue on his parted mouth, meeting his fleshy tongue. His body was firmly pressed along her, his hands wander through every inch of uncovered skin.

"You drive me crazy" he said with throaty voice cupping her breasts, increasing the friction between their hips.

"Will…" she responded to his patting by arching her back, "I´m-I´m glad you like it…"

"You´re so hot, Emma… so _fucking_ hot" she moaned even louder, in complete arousal by his words. Will hardly ever cursed, but if she was honest his words turned her on even more.

"Rip them away" she managed to speak; it was hard to articulate a word with Will touching her the way he was, "I got- oh god… I got them for you to take them off. You-you want to, I can tell…"

Will cup her cheeks not moving an inch away from her and told her with husky voice, "I´d like to make love to my fiancée…" he nibbled her bottom lip, making her shiver.

"Your fiancée agrees" Emma replied, her eyes dark with lust, "make love to me, Will".


	10. Changes pt 1

**Hello, pretty readers! Hope you enjoyed last chapter! =) **

**This is something I've been thinking for some time… it thought about making it angsty, but honestly I wasn´t in the mood for that, so I've softened it down. Like chapter VII, I'm gonna split this in two-or more-so it´s not too long. **

**Before I forget… I just realized Emma and Will have been dating for less than a year and it´s kinda soon for them to get married, that´s why I've written this chapter… to delay things a little bit ;)**

**Again, thanks to Taylor (purple-wemma) for being my beta! 3**

**xoxo**

**Agata **

IX (Changes)

Classes re-started in less than a blink and after a couple of weeks, a thought came to Emma´s mind; something it never occurred her before; yet something very possible and at the same time, something she wished it never happen.

Lying on the bed, while Will was taking a shower she remembered that time, two years ago, when Terri had taken the nurse position at McKinley. She was probably the most unpleasant person she had ever met; she was selfish, controlling, manipulative… However, Emma understood why she was like that and why she had taken that job at school. Terri felt threaten and scared she might lose her husband. But she didn´t think that by working together, by spending the whole time together, their relation would wear away.

_What if that happens to us?_ Emma asked herself, with fear. She certainly didn´t want that. Yes, they were engaged, but she didn´t want him to stop living an exciting life just because they were going to settle down and start a home (_and maybe a family?_, she thought blushing). She wanted him to have a thrilling life, not hold him back from it.

Will appeared in the bedroom, soaking wet. "Hey, you" he said with a wink, "you ok?" he sat on the bed, next to her stroking her naked thigh.

"Yes… just thinking" he remained silent, waiting for her to continue. His lips curved into a gentle smile, "Will… do you, uhm, do you ever want to do something else with me…?"

"Something else?" he repeated confused

"Yes, something different from what we usually do…" he didn´t seem to understand what Emma was trying to say, so she spat the words quickly, "do you get bored with me?"

"Oh, yes, sure…" he replied ironically, "that´s why I wanna marry you… because you bore me to death…" an unbeliever look appeared in his eyes, "Emma, are you insane?"

She let out a shy giggle. "Just checking" she told him embarrassed

"Emma Pillsbury" he called her name half playing, half serious, "don´t you dare think that. I wanna spend the rest of my life with you, is that so hard to believe?" he joked, "And I´m sorry the wedding is taking so long" Will added stroking her cheeks, he had taken a seat right next to her resting body. Almost two months had passed since his proposition and still they hadn´t talked about setting a date. Actually they hadn´t talked about anything at all. "I know I told you we´d get married soon-"

"Will, no… don´t apologize. Its´ ok…" Emma stopped him sitting up.

"No, it´s not ok" he rubbed his nape with tiredness, "I want you to have the most perfect wedding, sweetie. And maybe it takes me a little longer to give you that but I promise I will"

-xx-

_Job Offers_.

The advertising window wobbled next to her inbox. Emma pleated her eyebrows with curiosity. Will wasn´t at home yet.

6.58 pm and he wasn´t there yet. He had started working extra hours at school and teaching private Spanish classes and singing classes to save money for their wedding. Emma sighed feeling a little bloom; she didn´t know if she wanted him to work that hard for something it was supposed to be for both of them.

She stared at the screen again and clicked the advertisement. If he was going to work extra hard, so was she. Emma filtered the search and her eyes wondered along the site for almost 30 minutes until she run into an interesting announce.

_Psychologist educator/guidance counselor required for position in important private HS. 6 years experience essential. Not younger than 30. Sex indistinct. Send CV to: _

Without a second thought, she emailed her work references.

And suddenly she was hit by the realization of what she had just made. _Leaving McKinley?_ That was something Emma never considerate before. She loved her work. She was happy there. That was where she met Will. And the kids were wonderful, she really cared about them. For a brief moment she worried about sending that email. _What if she was called? _Extreme changes were something Emma couldn´t handle very well in short periods of time. What if she had to leave the school? That scared the hell out of her.

What about her OCD? Everyone in McKinley was used to it; everyone understood it and accepted it. But her cleaning habits were source of discomfort for most of strangers.

_Relax, Emma, relax_._ This is not about you._ _This is about you and Will. This is for both of you._

She breathed deeply, trying to calm down. If this was meant to happen, Emma would shot to birds with one shot. She would help Will saving money, which she really wanted to because his fatigue was becoming more and more obvious as days passed. And secondly she would add a twist in their relationship.

Will´s words still echoed in her head.

_Don´t you dare think that. I wanna spend the rest of my life with you, is that so hard to believe?_

It wasn´t hard to believe. She could tell Will loved her, but she feared he could eventually get bored because every day, since they started living together, their routine was exactly the same. Work together, lunch together, come back together, go to the store together, cook together, have dinner together, do the dishes together… she could be there for the rest for the evening describing their daily routine. There wasn´t anything exciting she could possible offered him.

This couldn´t be a bad idea.

-xx-

"Hello, my princess" Will greeted her during the lunch recess. Almost two weeks had passed since the email was sent. He walked in the teacher´s lounge looking tired. Very tired.

"Will, you look terrible" she let out without thinking. "God, that sounded awful" she closed her eyes, "but you do…" she confessed with concern, "let´s relax tonight, ok?"

"That´s what I wanted to talk to you about…" he took a seat next to her, as he unpacked his lunch, "I have additional classes after school. I´ll be home late today…" he took a big bite of his peanut butter sandwich. He was starving.

"Will…" his name came out almost in a whisper. She couldn´t hide her disappointment. "Ok… dinner will be ready when you get home"

"I'm sorry, Em" he gently took her hand between his. "All this effort will pay off, I promise"

They had the rest of lunch quietly; their fingers tangled together sending each other the relief they desperately needed.

When Will returned to his classes Emma sat behind her desk, waiting for the next student to come. No news from St. George´s High School what so ever. She didn´t know if she should feel glad or blue. _Maybe they sent a reply, _she thought opening her email. _After all it´s a couple of days since I last check my inbox_. The truth was, she was scared of finding a respond from them.

9 new messages. Publicity; an email from her brother; one from Jannet and the last one from St. George´s High School.

_Oh my god, oh my God, oh my God…_

She clicked on it to open it. It had been sent two days ago. The email was written by principal Johansen. She had an interview _today_. At 4.

_Shoot._

Was she actually ready for something like that? Certainly not. She wasn´t emotionally ready for a change of that magnitude. She wasn´t even prepare for a job interview.

She couldn´t chicken out now. They were actually considering her to take that job. She _had_ to go. Will would arrive home late, so she´d have time to go to St. George´s and then back home to have dinner ready by 7.

Emma didn´t tell him about what she had been thinking. She was almost positive about him wanting to discuss the business. And there was nothing to discuss. Emma couldn´t see him like that for too long. It wasn´t fair for any of them.

-xx-

Principal Peter Johansen was waiting for her at the school gate. It was an elegant establishment; it looked pretty much like a university building.

"Mrs. Pillsbury?" he asked gently, "it´s nice to meet you" he greeted her shaking her hand when she nodded. Emma was surprised to see how young he looked; he was probably forty, maybe forty-five.

"It´s nice to meet you too" she respond kindly following him inside the building. The hallways were neat and luminous; the whole style was copying the classic British education institutes. When they entered into his office, he offered some tea which she gladly accepted.

For the first 50 minutes Mr. Johansen asked Emma about her working experience, her current job and her working methods. She was a little shocked when she found out what was the position to occupy. The vacancy to occupy wasn´t regular school counselor. If they hired her, she´d be directing the rest of the school tutors and coordinating special programs for the students.

"To be perfectly honest, Mrs. Pillsbury, you´re the best candidate for this position. I´ve interviewed three more people but you´re the one who had more working experience and the best references. Now…" he added crossing his arms on his desk, "I´d like you to ask you, why are you interested on working here?"

The question startled her; she had no idea what the school policy was, what kind of people the rest of the stuff were. She had no reference from the place at all. "Well…" she began clumsily, "actually I had no intention of taking another job-"

"You still work in McKinley?" he interrupted her, "I´m sorry, please continue" he offered his apologize with a smile

Emma giggled lightly, "Yes, I do… I came across your announce just by chance… and well, sometimes chances are good". _That´s bullcrap, Emma_.

"Yes, I agree with you. Well, I'm glad you came across our announcement" he said with a beam. "Now, about formalities…"

They talked for another 30 minutes about school schedules, its policy and the pay she would get if she accepted the position. Emma almost had to hold her face together so her jaw wouldn´t drop. The salary was much more substantial than the salary she got by working in McKinley; this was certainly a job that carted more responsibilities and more extra hours, but it seemed to be worth it.

"So, we´ll be having the pleasure of having you in our staff?" Mr. Johansen inquired politely. He appeared to be a kind and gentle man to Emma.

"Well, the offer seems to be quite tempting" she joked with unfamiliar confidence, "I, uhm, can I call you in a couple of days? I need to talk about this with my fiancée…"

"Of course. Shall I expect your phone call by the end of the week?"

"Yes, sure"

-xx-

After stopping for some Chinese, Emma drove quickly to the apartment. She was already running late and she really needed some time to think about the best way to tell Will she was leaving McKinley. She could already imagine his reaction; which was going to be worst because of the fact that she had been hiding something from him instead of talking about it.

But her stomach twisted when she saw Will´s car parked in the street. _Relax, relax_, she told herself, _is not that you´re cheating on him, for Heaven´s sake._

Her cellphone vibrated inside her purse. And when she took it out, the screen lightened up: one message and one lost call.

_You can do this, Emma_.

She didn´t know by then, the effort she was making wasn´t to convince Will about this being a good idea. But it was to convince herself.

**Will´s POV. **

Will took a beer from the fridge the minute he got to their apartment. It was 6 pm, and Emma wasn´t home yet. His eyebrows had creased with unease, wondering where she might be. He had been trying to call her since 5, to let her know he´d be home earlier but she hadn´t answer his calls, not even the text messages.

His concern grew as minutes passed. _What if something happened to her?_

He shook his head, demanding himself to calm down. _She´d be home soon_, he thought. And indeed, almost fifteen minutes later, he heard the keys unlocking the door and Emma stepping in with Chinese food.

"Hi…" She greeted him with a smile. "What are you doing here so early?"

"Em…" he walked toward her and planted a kiss on her lips, "the kids cancelled their Spanish class. Are you ok? Thought you´d be already here when I got home…"

"I´m perfectly fine. Had to do some errands… I bought Chinese" A slight grin appeared on her lips, but Will immediately realized something was going on.

"Are you sure you ok?" he asked again, cupping her cheeks with both hands.

"I, uhm, I´m… but… there´s something I wanna talk to you about" Her speech was low, almost like she was ashamed of speaking those words out loud.

"Ok… let´s set the table and we talk"

After sharing a quick meal (both of them were tired and anxious about the talk that would come afterwards), Will made some tea and walked in the living room carrying a tray.

"What was what you wanna talk about?" He asked sitting next to her. He saw Emma moving nervous next to him by the corner f his eye, "Hey, hey… " Will took her hands between his, staring at her lovingly, "what´s going on?"

"Will…" Emma began slowly, "the reason I came late today... I wasn´t doing errands, uhm, well, you can call it errand if you like, but-"

"Em, just say it, what is it?" he cut her gently. Rambling was something she did when stress was about to take over her.

"I had a job interview"

_When did she start looking for another job? Why was she looking for one? What the hell did I miss…?_

Will expression must have been quite stunned, because Emma continued, "I had no idea the interview was today… I, uhm, got lucky to check my emails in school and read their respond…"

_Emma leaving McKinley? _He had never imagined school without her. He didn´t want to. "When did you start looking for a job?" He managed to ask and swallowed hard when he notice how selfish he was being.

"I didn´t plan it, Will. It just happened…" She explained, "Two weeks ago, I was waiting for you to come back from work, and I saw this announce on the internet. I sent my work references and they call me to have an interview. And…They want to hire me" she finished; her lips curved showing a shy smile.

"Does this-" he started rubbing his forehead as he tried to put his thoughts in order, "I don´t understand, Em". He didn´t. He had no idea what had possessed Emma to make such a radical decision. "Did you have any problem in McKinley that you didn´t tell me…? Is something bothering you…?"

_Stop it, William. Why are you making such big fuzz about it?_

"No, no! Nothing happened, Will. It´s just… I can´t see you work like this anymore… you´re exhausted all the time, you´re coming home late… You´re making such a big effort to give me a perfect wedding and I just feel… I'm not reciprocating… I want you to have a perfect wedding as well…" she concluded squeezing his hands. He hadn´t let go hers since the conversation had started.

"Em, you don´t have to…" Will came closer to her, "I want you to enjoy-"

"No" Emma stopped him calmly, "This is for both of us Will and I refuse to see you work like that. I just can´t handle it… you´re stressed up, tired, you´re not enjoying this… Let me finish, please" she asked when he attempted to say something, "This is supposed to be our wedding, not just mine. _Our_. And I want to help you make it perfect, for both"

"Em… why didn´t you tell me about this before?"

"Because this is how you´d react…" Emma explained softly. He remained silent. Trying to process what just happened. He didn´t know if he was upset because she had been hiding this from him, or because she´d leave McKinley. _She´d leave the job she loved just because of him? It wasn´t fair. _"What are you thinking?" Emma´s voice came out her mouth smoothly.

"Erm… the decision you´re about to make" his reply was simple, but then he added, "Em, I don´t want you to stop doing what you love because of me"

"I won´t. It´ll be the same job. Different school. And, Will… I´d do anything for you"

Will detected something in Emma´s voice. Doubt? It couldn´t be. She seemed to be certain about what she should do. But still, her body resting on him sent him a signal he couldn´t ignore. If he was attentive, if he breathed softly, he could sense Emma´s chest waving just _a little_ faster than usual.

"What else, Em?" he asked; his voice had a tint of acquiescence. Will felt her body slightly tensing in his embrace.

"It´s just- oh my, you´re gonna think I'm some kinda idiot" she buried her face in the bend between his neck and shoulder.

"What…?" He rubbed her back, encouraging her to continue.

"Maybe… maybe having another job is gonna, uhm, add something new to our relationship…" her words came out choky as her mouth was pressed against his skin.

"What…?" he gently pulled Emma away to meet her eyes. Suddenly, he remembered something his fiancée had asked him concerned. "Emma, has this something to do with the question you made me some weeks ago…? About me being bored…?" She didn´t reply immediately.

"I don´t want us to happen the same that happened to you with Terri" she simply answered, her cheeks going reddish. "But that´s not the reason I contacted them… it´s something extra we get-"

"Em…I don´t want you to be hunted by the ghost of my ex-wife… " He kindly interrupted her, "And I told you, I _love_ spending every minute of the day with you... You´re all I need"

"You´re all I need too… And that´s why I need you to understand this… please. Forget about what I say about Terri. Will, I wanna give you the best wedding ever; would you let me help you?"

"With one condition" he said softly, "let´s not keep secrets from each other"

"Let´s not" Emma kissed him with passion, brushing her tongue against his bottom lip. And Will kissed her back lovingly.

He didn´t want her to feel guilty for the way he had reacted to her news; but still, he couldn´t help to feel overwhelmed by her decision.

"I´ll talk to Figgins tomorrow" she mumbled on his lips, pressing herself against his body.

**That´s all for now! Don´t hate me for the cliff, please! I intend to update soon!**


	11. Changes Pt II

**Here you go! Part II! I´ve really tried to work on Will´s POV this time, so I hope I please you all! Future angst and adult content!**

**Don´t be too hard on me! =)**

**xoxo**

**Aggie**

Pt II

**Will´s POV**.

If he had to be perfectly honest with himself, he absolutely disliked the fact Emma wasn´t at McKinley any more. Yes, it was selfish of him; but those feelings kept cropping out on him as weeks passed.

At first both of them were excited, especially Emma. She seemed nervous but her determination to be good at her new job and her optimism for this new step they were facing told Will he had to swallow his feelings and silenced his disagreements.

After having an honest conversation, both had decided he would take fewer students during the afternoon and in addition she wouldn´t stress and take her job as easy as she could. That understanding worked perfectly fine at the beginning.

He would go to St. George´s to pick her up for the occasional lunch during week. They would send each other cute and corny texts saying how much the missed being around each other. It was true; Will longed for the end of the school day terribly; even sometimes, his eyes were fooled by someone´s silhouette walking across McKinley hallways.

But missing her that much made their encounters much more passionate and loving. Every evening, when she walked in the apartment looking tired and glad to be finally home, he hurled himself towards her, like it had been weeks without her presence.

"Will!" she would exclaim with giggles against his mouth, every time he did that, "Well, hello…". Initially, Will recognized, despite the little down he felt, Emma working somewhere else had been a positive change in their relationship.

However, after a month Will started noticing his fiancée more beleaguered. Every day, after 4 he had personal Spanish students which he had previously agreed with Emma he would keep teaching. Then he would drive home and wait a couple of minutes until she arrived. But it was Friday already and she had been getting home later every day.

He sighed in frustration, knowing exactly what was going to happen in the following months, but also optimistically thinking this was just a special time of the year that kept Emma so busy.

_C´mon, now… Stop it_. He told himself. _She´s happy, why can´t you be happy for her?_

He was happy for her; extremely happy. But he also felt distressed and selfish.

"Will…?" Emma´s voice came from the living room.

"Right here!" he answered from the kitchen. He didn´t throw himself on her that occasion. His own egotism made him gross. But there wasn´t a chance he would tell her.

"Hey…" Emma said softly after plating a single kiss on his cheek.

"How was your day?" he tried to look natural.

"Exhausting" a deep breath came out her mouth, "I´m _so_ tired…" her eyes flew to the vegetables he was chopping, "You didn´t have to…" she muttered, "but thanks"

"No prob" Will replied with a smile and then took a bit of the carrot he was slicing and introduced it in her mouth, "Go take a shower. Dinner will be ready in 20"

**Emma´s POV**

Talking to Figgins in the first place had been harder than Emma thought. He was quite shocked when she told him she would leave McKinley and even when she was determinate to make that decision, the Principal had made it very difficult for her. But she also knew he couldn´t possibly offer the salary St. George High School could.

After lamenting Emma´s decision for a while, Figgins told her with a sympathetic smile, "I understand Mrs. Pillsbury. But please remember, if you ever want to come back, McKinley´s doors will be open for you"

So her life had finally taken a new course. It was scary at first; dealing and socializing with new people made her nervous, but she had adapted faster than she believed she would thanks to Dr. Begler´s help and the anxiolytics.

she had prescript Emma after a few weeks she had taken the new job.

She found her duties quite challenging at first but Mr. Johansen turned out to be a very accompanying leader; Emma thanked his assistance eternally, because he would always remain with her after school, guiding and lending a hand every time she needed one.

Quickly, her career at St. George blossomed; her work was recognized not only by her equals, but also by parents and school authorities, causing Emma to feel the work pressure she never felt at McKinley´s.

However, in opposition to her professional development, her personal life had become something she would never think. It wasn´t like this at first. In the beginning, she and Will couldn´t wait to see each other; sometimes, he would take her out for a quick lunch between classes, just because they missed each other so much. Meeting him at home, before dinner was a singular event; she loved the way he held her every time she crossed the front door. But now, after two months things were different. And she felt she wasn´t being the partner she was a time ago.

Nights had become something she could easily see on a TV show: both of them resting their backs on the headboard, each working on their own delayed paperwork, typing something on their laptops, or simply reading a book.

She found herself too tired for romantic moments, too anxious to spend one single hour making sweet love to her fiancée. That broke her heart, because even when they did, her head was somewhere else.

Soon, she found herself internally repeating almost automatically, this was for both of them. _For our wedding. This sacrifice is worth it. It´s worth it. It´s worth it…._

**Will´s POV**

Rapidly, School year reached to its end and Will couldn´t be more happy about it. It had been a rough year both for Emma and for him. Too many changes and too many responsibilities. The Glee club had had a wonderful season, and his extra students had gone from being a couple to a lot. In exchange of his accomplishment sensations he had to sacrifice weekends with Emma and evenings of entertainment. But working arduously definitively would pay back. Financially, they had progressed in comparison to months ago.

Still, if he had to make a survey of the past year, the wane of his relationship with Emma would come out above the achievements from last year. He loved her as much as always, but things had been thorny between them. And both knew it.

Fortunately, summer was a time off for both and things really changed between them during July and August. They finally were 'Will and Emma' again. No pressures, no feelings to be swallowed, no stress. The laughter, the teasing, the intimacy returned into their lives like a clean and familiar breeze. "What do you think about spring?" he asked Emma one afternoon while their tangled bodies rested together on a hammock. They were visiting Emma´s parents in Virginia once again.

"I like spring…" her naïve answer caused Will to chuckle.

"I mean for the wedding, Em"

Her eyes were bright and promising, "spring´s perfect"

"You better start looking for 'the one'…" he teased her, guessing her next reply.

"I found it long ago…" her fingers traced patters on his pecs

"When did you buy a wedding dress?" Emma laughed loudly and tightened her grip around his waist. "I´ve found the perfect place for our wedding, Em…"

-xx-

During their recess, Will never mentioned how good it was to have harmony again in their lives, how pleasant it was to lay next to her and feel her body relaxed instead of the characteristic stiffness from months ago. He didn´t intend to ruin the moment.

And Will´s typical good spirit set him a trap once again because when classes commenced, everything changed for the worst all over again.

Little by little, November came to Lima and their relationship had reached a stage of 'un-said' which Will had hard times dealing with. Unpleasant feelings were unspoken, discomfort was denied. Emma never said a thing. He couldn´t tell if she didn´t realize what was going on or if she actually felt the same he did and was afraid of talking. In fact, Will felt their relationship had become something used, like if they had been together for years and they were sharing a threadbare marriage: the two of them too busy to pay attention to the other.

All the excitement and twist they had talked about during summer had vanished to give place to a monotonous routine, quite different from the one they had when they started living together. And the more Will thought about it, the more frustrated he got.

Nevertheless, he wouldn´t stop fighting for their future together. He was determinate to put up with everything that bothered him because the love he had for Emma was stronger than any distress. So, even when school year was practically reaching to its first half end and it was natural for both to be occupied with activities and staff reunions to assist, Will thought about taking Emma out for dinner. And the reason was very simple: it was a year since they move in together. Maybe it was clichéd and old fashion, but due the way things were developing he really wanted to make something special for her.

So that Thursday afternoon, Will postponed his singing classes and called to make reservations in an elegant restaurant downtown. He bought champagne and flowers and arranged the apartment to give it an intimate and romantic appearance.

_You´re overworking it, William_.

And maybe he was… Lately, he didn´t know what was he doing.

He called Emma around 5 in order to check at what time she might finish work. "Uhm, probably in an hour…" she had replied, her voice sounded tired.

"Ok, I´ll pick you up at 6.15. What you think?" Will asked cheerfully.

"Sure, I´ll be in my office… come straight in, you already know how to get here" she teased him, remembering the time he had got lost in the building.

"Very funny! I´ll see you in a bit"

-xx-

He pulled over on St. George´s parking lot just a few minutes later than he expected, thinking that would give Emma the extra time she would probably need to finish her tasks and directed towards the pompous entrance.

Will walked across the wide hallways carrying a simple but elegant bouquet of jasmines. He knew Emma loved white delicate flowers, and jasmines perfume was something she always enjoyed.

The school was totally empty and quiet, except for a joyful giggle (which he recognized right away) resounding in the air causing his eye brows to wrinkle in confusion.

He got to Emma´s opened office and he couldn´t help his stomach to flip at the scene taking place inside. Emma was sitting behind her desk giggling like a teenager at something the Principal was saying. But what had caused his physical reaction was Johansen´s body language.

_Why is he sitting on the edge of her desk with his hand over __my__ fiancée´s shoulder?_

Will coughed, still standing on the doorway, suddenly understanding how Emma felt when she saw Shania´s hands on him. Not a nice feeling at all.

"Will!" Emma greeted him spontaneously standing up, Johansen following her "Hi!"

He entered into the office timidly. He abruptly felt out of place there. It wasn´t McKinley, after all. "Hey, Em" he kissed her lips softly, "Sorry I'm a little late"

"It´s ok, I was finished already. Do you remember Peter?" she asked stepping aside so he could salute Johansen.

_Peter?_

"Yes, of course". Will showed him his best smile. He certainly remembered him and the awful first impression 'Peter' had caused him. He couldn´t tell why, but he thought Emma´s boss was a snobbish and arrogant men, trying to look interesting. "How do you do?"

"Hello, Mr. Schuester" he replied with a displayed-teeth-smile as she shook his hand, "Let me tell you once again, what a wonderful fiancée you have"

"I know; that´s why I'm marrying her" was his half serious-half joking respond. 'Peter' didn´t reply, "So, you ready to go?" Will´s words were directed to Emma, who was looking at him in question.

"Yes, let me grab my things"

-xx-

Will drove uptown in silence, Emma seated next to him. None of them said anything for moments. He didn´t know why she remained silent, but as far as he was concerned he needed a minute to swallow his pride and made no comments what so ever about her boss´s attitude.

"Uhm, Will…?" Emma called him softly. Her hands were fold on her lap, "where are we going?"

"It´s a surprise" he answered with a smile at the same time his heart clench by the realization Emma had forgotten about what day was despite she had told him she´d always remember it.

"Ok... Will…?" his name escaped her lips once more; she seemed shy, "are those- are those flowers for me?"

_William, you asshole_. "Oh, yes… ". He turned off the engine, due to the fact that they were there already, "These are for you" he handed her the delicate bouquet, "Hope you like them".

Emma looked at the white flowers, then at Will, "I love them… but…" her eyes traveled outside the car and opened wide at the awareness of where they were. "Oh my god, Will…", the words came out bundled.

"Happy Anniversary, Em". Will used that word on purpose, quoting the words Emma once had used. He immediately regretted it.

Emma covered her mouth, her eyes firmly closed. "Oh my God" she repeated as a flush tinted her cheeks, "I can´t believe I forgot…" her voice slightly trembled.

"It´s ok, sweetie" he tried to comfort her, struggling to dismiss the lump forming in his throat as he noticing how much this had upset her.

"No, Will… it´s not ok… I´m _so_ sorry"

"No c´mon, Em… it´s ok, really". It wasn´t _that_ ok, but seeing her in the edge of tears made his knees go week. "Let´s enjoy dinner, ok?"

They did. The evening went by pleasantly; Emma´s laugher and her gentle touches made him forgot how he felt about the office´s incident. Nevertheless, while they were waiting for dessert, Emma´s phone rang.

"Oh, Geez…" she whispered when she read the lightened screen, "I´m sorry… Let me take this. Hello, Peter?" she answered the call softly.

Will´s body tensed up. _What the fuck does he want now?_

"Yes, yes… Uhm, I'm not at home at the moment" Emma kept on speaking, sending Will apologetic look, "But I thought that was already solved… Hold on a sec" She covered the speaker, told Will she would be right back and walked away to the restaurant´s entrance, leaving Will alone.

-xx-

"I told you I was sorry, Will" Emma told Will for umpteenth time when they walked in the living room, "What else was I supposed to do?"

"You could have ignored the call" his words were harsh, disguising how he really felt: hurt, ignored, not appreciated. "You could have called him when you got here…". For a reason he couldn´t understand, not even become conscious of, he was only revealing one feature of his inner whirling: anger, but not the pain Emma´s unawareness was causing him.

"I´m- I´m sorry… I didn´t know you´d get so upset. Will, it´s just a phone call"

"Just a…?" he rubbed his face with his hands, exasperated. "No, it´s not _just_ a phone call" . He was worn-out and let his body tumble down on the couch, "Emma, I'm trying… I really am… I just-I can´t fight for this relationship for both of us…"

"I´m not asking you to…"

"But you´re acting like you don´t care, or don´t notice, I just don´t know…"

"I don´t care? Will, I´ve been working like an ass for our-"

"I know! And I´ve been too! But I never asked you to-"

"And what I was supposed to do?" her words were low although Will´s was raised with frustration.

"I don´t know… just… not this" He couldn´t structure one coherent phrase any more.

**Emma´s POV**

Just a phone call couldn´t be the reason of his reaction. Actually it could, but only if it unchained something that was previously there. And there was definitively something else there. She watched Will sitting on the couch for a moment. His hands massaging his temple as he tried to get a grip.

She walked toward him, taking a seat next to him. "What´s going on?"

"Are you serious?" he looked at her, like if he didn´t believe her words. "I just told you, Emma". He seemed to be done with the subject.

"I´m sorry, Will. I told you. I´m _really_ sorry. You were right about being upset because I took the call, because I forgot about what day it is today, but there´s something else. Please, tell me. All this isn´t just because of that"

He sighed deeply and long, intending to keep his composure, "You want to know?"

"Of course. Will, listen" It was time to say it. After months of eating her feelings up, of noticing things between them were rocky, of dealing with it the way she could, "I know we´ve been through a… a rough time lately. I´m aware of that. You think I like being with you like this?" She swallowed, stabbing to keep the sobbing out of this, "I absolutely _hated_ it. But I kept on, because of you. Of us. Because I want to marry you. And I´m willing to make this sacrifice if this leads us to a happy end together"

"Then you must be stronger than me" Will´s reply was simple. Emma stared at him with quizzical eyes. "I´m not willing to make the sacrifice, Em. I mean, I am. I´d do anything for you. But… this is killing me"

"Talk to me, please" she practically begged him. There was something hidden behind his words, something he wouldn´t dare to say, "Will… you can tell me anything…"

"I´m so proud of you" he began with low voice. "So proud of the advances you´ve made. With your therapy, with me, with your job… But…" he paused for a second before continuing and lowered his gaze, "I felt underrated. I tried to give you all the encouragement you needed, I tried to make our relationship work, to be a good teacher at school, to save money for our wedding… and I feel you were just focused on one thing. And yes, I know you were doing everything for us. And-"

"What…?" She asked when she noticed he stopped himself. "Tell me…" she squeezed his hand in support. His words still echoed in her mind. _How could she have been so blind?_

"And today, when I saw you with him… laughing, looking loosen up. I wondered why", a profound silence fell between them. Emma looked for Will´s eyes, but he kept on avoiding her gaze, "I wondered why you were like that at work, and so different here. I wondered why you looked at him like that…" Emma´s heart sunk. This was the first time he was this opened about his insecurities regarding other men. She didn´t know if she should feel grateful for being trusted that much, or indignant for being distrusted, "I wondered why you let him touch you" he finished with tears tossing out his eyes.

"He never touches me…" she meant to defend him, but her voice faded before she could even end. The truth was Peter was a great boss, she was comfortable around him; but then, if she thought again, this time more carefully, a series of situations between them came to her mind, which she never misread until now: accidental-and not so accidental- touches, first name calling, staying with her after work. That couldn´t be just a typical cooperative leader attitude.

But Peter wouldn´t do that. Right? He couldn´t be trying to make a move on her.

"Will…" she couldn´t think in anything to say. Doubt had plagued her mind and he felt cheated; feeling which she knew very well because she felt it once. "Will… He wouldn´t do that…". Emma didn´t know why she kept denying something plausible. And she immediately regretted it.

"Except for today"

**Will´s POV**

"What was I supposed to do? Tell him 'get your hands off me'?" her voice quivered again and she covered her mouth to suppress a snivel.

"Just keeping it professional or-" he replied coldly, wishing he could ask her to leave St. George, to come back to McKinley. But he couldn't possibly say something like that; he needed to let her be, but the truth was this was affecting him more than he could control it.

Emma´s whimpers filled the room, "What do you want, Will? What do you want me to do? I´ll do it… just tell me"

He turned his face to lock eyes with her and what he saw broke his heart into pieces. _How everything went so wrong_?. Their knees were almost touching, but there was a drained summit between them. Without a word, he curled his arms around her waist, bringing her body close to him. She let him embrace her, unwinding her muscles under his strong arms.

Will remained unspeaking for some minutes, breathing Emma´s fragrance, providing her for the warmth he had previously disallowed her.

This is what he wanted. Peace, quiet, intimacy, forgiveness, love. Nothing more.

**Emma´s POV**

Will holding her tight was the last thing she needed to realize what she cared for: his affectionate hands running across her back, his gentle kisses on her forehead. Simplicity was something she had always held up for. And this was simple, painless, beautiful…

"Will…" his name came out yielded from her lips, "I-I don´t want a big wedding anymore"

Her words stunned him, "What?"

"If this is what´s gonna happen to us while trying to make one… I just don´t want it"

"Em, I want you to be happy…"

"And I only want you" Her lips met his in a smooth kiss, "I´m not willing to make this sacrifice any more" she kissed him once more, this time slower, "Unless you ask me to."

Emma came across with his hazel eyes; the hurt had vanished to give peace to serenity and gratitude, and soon his mouth was firmly pressed against her lips.

"I wouldn´t ask you" he mumbled between kisses; her hands roved across her back to finally remained tangled in her red curls, "I don´t want you to"

**Will´s POV**

He kissed Emma with all the passion he had, her arm snaked around her, pressing himself against her lying body even more as his free hand cup her chin to hold her face. Their lips danced together with perfect cadence, licking, sucking, nibbling each mouth's.

Will pulled away for a moment longing to see her gaze, to tell her what he couldn´t minutes ago, "I didn´t mean to be the jealous boyfriend, Em. I hate being like that. It´s just… I-I can´t stand other men to looking at you the same way I do…"

"Will…" Emma´s mouth move to his jaw

"To know someone could love you, want you-"

"Will, stop it. Don´t do that" she whispered lovingly, tightening her grip around his back, "You´re the only man who can have me"

With that said, he kissed her again, this time with his mouth fully open wanting to show her how much he had to give her; how much love he could offer. Emma responded by opening her mouth as well and letting his tongue meet hers with ardor. He could hear her breathing was already labored and when his hand went down through her sides to rest on the border of her skirt, she involuntary rotated her hips encouraging him to keep stroking more skin.

"Stand up" Will commanded gracefully. He took her hand and gently pulled her up so both were kneeling on the mattress. Her eyes were dark with lust and expectation. "You´re so desirable, Em" his hands slowly slide her blouse up and over her head, exposing her smooth and freckled skin. He could never get tired of staring and kissing her, "I wish you could see what I see every time I look at you"

"Do you want me, Will?" the question was tinted with need; her fingers start undoing his pants leaving him only in his boxers. His shirt was gone a long time ago. "You have me". Will could never get tired of Emma´s boldness in bed. She could put him down on his knees just by batting her eyelashes.

His hands quickly removed her pencil skirt and lacy bra and tossed her petite frame to loll on her back. Will pressed wet kisses against her collarbone, his hands traveling south to tease with the waist band of the only cloth she wore.

Emma let out a moan when his lips closed around her breast to suck it slightly. "Will…" she panted raising her hips desperately looking for more friction. He smiled against her skin and moved himself lower, forging a line from her sternum to her belly bottom and beyond. She let out a sharp gasp when Will´s lips explored a place he had never kissed in the past. He was amazed by Emma letting him do that to her. With one quick move, he removed her panties and buried his face between her thighs, kissing, sucking the skin he had never tasted before. She called his name once more and instinctively bucked her hips on Will´s mouth. He could feel the heat from her skin and the moisture of her folds against his own lips. Emma´s howls filled his ears and felt powerful for being the only one causing to cause those noises. He kept on conquering her soft flesh, his tongue moving to her core electing a loud cry from Emma as her inner thighs shivered when she reached her orgasm.

He wanted to make her feel all the love she had been deprived for all that time; so, before she could came down from her peak, he removed the last piece of cloth he had, positioned at her entrance and pushed inside her firmly. "Oh my God…!" her back arched in relish as her cries filled the bedroom.

"Emma, my Emma…" his voice was thick against her ear and her arms looped around his neck and so did her legs on his hips, shortening the few inches separating them, gluing their muggy skin even more. She joined him by swinging her hips along and he pushed inside her again as his hands roved along her sides until he reached the inner side of her arms and gently pulled them over her head and tangled their fingers together. Her mouth twirled into a delight grin and bit her lip trying to delay the imminent orgasm about to strike her once more. Will felt her walls start shuddering around him and his thrust became more powerful every passing second.

"Will, Will" she kept repeating his name as her moans of release filled his ears, pulling him to the edge with her. He collapsed on above of her, and so did his body; their breathing fast and patchy. Eyes locked for what seemed to be hours and lips connected in a devote kiss. "I don´t want to fight anymore" she whispered caressing his cheeks, "I just want to marry you; do this for the rest of my life with you, is that ok?"

"I love you, I love you, I love you" He said planting a kiss on her freckled skin for every word escaping his mouth. "I just want our old lives back"

"We´ll have it. I promise"


End file.
